roteiro oficial eclipse
by Paloma Gomes
Summary: a continuação da saga crepusculo lua nova
1. Chapter 1

aqui esta a primeira parte ROTEIRO OFICIAL ECLIPSE espero que gostem

TRADUÇÃO:

Renata Hancio – Crash – Iris Figueiredo –

Barbara Vieira – Kynha – Melissa Pinheiro –

Daniele Percoari – Jacqueline Gomes- Tamires

S.– Alice Branco – Ricardo Schmitt – Livia Martins

-Fernanda Ribeiro – Suellen – Viviane – Melissa

Revisão:

Ana Cardoso

Comunidade Twilight Series

./Community?cmm=13534015

Cena externa Seattle – Vista aérea se aproximando da cidade – Noite

Externa Pike Place Market, Seattle – Noite, 1 ano atrás

A chuva cai em camadas, batendo nos paralelepípedos.

Luzes brilhantes dos bares em volta, refletindo nas pedras molhadas. O baque

maçante de uma música de rock sopra para fora. Uma porta de bar se abre – a

música explode momentaneamente para fora enquanto um homem jovem é

Riley, 22 anos, amável, bonito, um estudante de universidade cheio de

para embaixo de um abrigo, preparando-se para encarar a

chuva. Ele suspende uma bolsa de carteiro sobre os ombros, carregada com

grossos textos acena para seus amigos na janela, antes de enfrentar

o aguaceiro.

Bella (V.O.) ** voz da Bella

''Alguns dizem que o mundo vai acabar em fogo.

Alguns dizem que será em gelo...''

Outra rua – escura, deserta. Riley caminha até ela.

De repente, uma sombra passa voando por ele, se movendo com velocidade inumana. Riley

para... O que é isso? Enervado, ele apressa os passos, para virar a esquina, mas de

repente... Algo pula sobre ele, lançando-o contra o chão! Se move tão rápido, que nós, de

novo, vemos apenas uma breve sombra. Riley está em pânico agora.

Riley - Quem está aí?!

Sem resposta. Riley parte repentinamente para uma direção diferente.

De novo outra rua – Riley corre, indo rumo ao fim da rua em que se destaca um

prédio com um lobby iluminado brilhantemente e um guarda. Segurança...

Mas alguma coisa agarra ele pelo pescoço e lança-o dentro de uma janela do

prédio. Que se quebra. Riley cai. A sombra não deixa ele alcançar o

está assustado de novo pela força dessa criatura. Ele joga sua bolsa de livros e

cambaleia para fora, correndo por sua vida para uma rua diferente. Ele olha por

cima do ombro, tropeçando, desesperado.

Externa – margem do lago/mar (Continuação) – Noite

Riley se encontra a bordo de um passeio deserto. Por trás das grades, água negra.

Um fim mortal.

Ele vira pensando que está completamente sozinho. Ele havia sido atraído pra lá. Ele procura

na escuridão por o que estava perseguindo ele.

Riley - O que você quer?! Porque está...

Uma sombra corre atrás dele. Riley joga suas mãos para trás.

Riley - Oh Deus!

Ele agarra sua mão que dói, olha para ela e descobre a marca de uma lua crescente na

palma, sangue escorrendo. Ele havia sido mordido.

Sua confusão e terror transformam-se em agonia enquanto o veneno da mordida percorre

seu braço. Riley cai de joelho gritando em dor. Depois cai no chão, contorcendo-se, o veneno

se espalhando pelo corpo, transformando ele, matando sua humanidade.

Seu torturante grito se torna inaudível quando ele pressiona a marca em sua mão, até que

escutamos...

Bella (V.O.) ** voz da Bella

"Do que já provei do desejo, eu guardo com aquele que favorece o fogo. Mas se eu tiver que

perecer duas vezes..."

CORTA PARA -Palma da mão da Bella - na sua cicatriz de meia lua - tão branca que já é

uma pálida ferida. Os lábios de Edward se movem para a cicatriz, a beijando.

CLAREIRA -DIA (PRESENTE)

Bella e Edward estão deitados na grama. Bella lê em voz alta poemas do livro de Robert

Frost.

Bella - "Eu acho que sei o suficiente sobre o ódio para dizer isso, para destruição, gelo é

também bom, e bastaria..."

Edward provocante, empurra o livro para longe e se move para beijá-la. Ela o pára.

Bella - Prova final de inglês. Presta atenção.

Ele sorri e a beija de qualquer jeito. O sol, brandamente, chega através das nuvens, a pele

de Edward brilha, fazendo com que o beijo pareça mágico. Ele se afasta sorrindo.

Edward - Case-se comigo.

Ela ri. Não é a primeira – nem a quinquagésima – vez que ele é claramente um

jogo ente eles.

Bella -Não.

Ele beija seu rosto.

Edward - Case comigo.

Bella - Me transforme.

Beija o pescoço dela.

Edward - De onde eu venho, esta é a única maneira de dizer, "Eu te amo".

Ela carinhosamente o empurra, e pula.

Bella - De onde eu venho, é a única maneira de dizer, "Eu estou grávida."

Ela começa a recolher seu casaco e seus livros.

Ele de repente está na frente dela - nós não vemos ele se mover. Ele brinca de tirar

as coisas dela.

Edward - Você está preocupada sobre o que as outras pessoas vão pensar.

Bella - Eu estou preocupada que dois de três casamentos acabem em divórcio.

Edward - O divórcio comparado com a imortalidade está numa categoria bem abaixo.

Eles estão a centímetros de distância, o jogo prendeu a atenção deles.

Edward - Case comigo

Bella -Não ainda (continua) Já é a quarta vez. Eu deveria ir direto de casa para a

escola.

Ele a puxa para perto. Beija ela.

Edward -Você vai chegar a tempo. Não darei à seu pai outra razão para me odiar.

Enquanto ele facilmente a põe nas suas costas.

INTERIOR DA CASA DA BELLA – DIA

COMEÇA NO CHEFE CHARLIE SWAN, ainda de uniforme depois de um dia na

delegacia. Suas sobrancelhas estão franzidas de preocupação enquanto ele lê o

.

Seattle Times.

MANCHETES – "Assassinatos, Desaparecimentos, Possível Trabalho de .

Serial

Killers..." etc.

O artigo o preocupa. Ele olha seu relógio – assim que A PORTA DA FRENTE

ABRE. Bella entra, joga no chão sua mochila. Charlie está olhando seu relógio.

Charlie -Quatro horas em ponto. Ele tem um cronômetro ou coisa assim?

Bella - Seu nome é Edward. E agora ele é pontual demais para você?

Quando ela começa a caminhar para as escadas...

Charlie- Espere um segundo, pode ser? Sente-se.

Ela para, então anda até uma cadeira, senta. Ele olha ela.

Charlie -Você entende porque está sendo punida, certo? Três dias. Nenhuma palavra.

Você volta para os braços do Edward como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Bella - Sim. Sinto muito. Mas Edward está na minha vida. Isso não vai mudar.

Charlie -Eu entendo isso. Então vou fazer um acordo com você. Sem mais castigo...

se você usar sua nova liberdade para ver seus outros amigos, também... Como Jacob.

Bella fica obscura; um assunto doloroso. Charlie nota isso.

Charlie -O quê? Edward não pode aguentar uma pequena competição?

Bella -Não há competição

Charlie -Bem, eu tenho certeza que Jake prefere ser 'apenas amigos' a nada.

Bella (levantando) - Então deveria retornar minhas ligações.

Charlie -Seu pai está preocupado com ele, Bells. Jake está realmente tendo um difícil

momento.

Bella pára. Machuca ouvir isso.

Charlie -Eu lembro quando foi com você. Você precisou de um amigo e Jake estava lá. Vale a

pena tentar mais uma vez por ele.

Quarto da Bella - Dia

Bella abre sua gaveta e tira de lá de dentro um bilhete. Está desgastado, já tinha lido várias

vezes. Ela abre o papel.

Dentro, a letra de Jake. Várias frases foram riscadas. Apenas uma no final é legível. "Eu

também sinto sua falta. Não mudou nada."

Bella parece profundamente sentida e decide fazer algo. Ela pega seu fashion e desejável

celular Nokia da última moda e aperta um botão (discagem rápida). A palavra "Jake" aparece

na tela e possivelmente uma foto dele feliz, talvez antes de ter cortado o cabelo. Ela liga e cai

direto na caixa de mensagens.

Casa da Bella - Noite

Bella sai de casa e vai direto para sua caminhonete. Gira a chave e nada acontece. Tenta de

novo. Não liga. Com uma rajada suave de vento, de repente Edward está sentado ao seu lado.

Ela pula, recuperando o fôlego.

Edward – Você me deixou assustado (sem olhar para Bella)

Bella – Como você ... ? Alice teve uma visão.

Seu rosto culpado é a sua resposta. Ele tenta fazer funcionar.

Edward – Eu estou assustado meus estudos nunca estiveram estendidos para consertar carros.

Apenas desabilitá-los. Eu mandarei Emmett olhar pela manhã.

Bella – Jacob pode consertar isso. Ele é bom com as mãos.

Edward parece calmo sobre isso

Edward – Os lobos não têm o controle sobre eles mesmos.

Bella – Ele nunca me machucaria.

Edward – Não intencionalmente.

Bella – Depois da graduação, eu serei uma de você e assim será. Ele irá me odiar para sempre.

Edward – Você tem que entender sua segurança... É tudo para mim.

Bella – Edward. Eu estarei segura.

Profundamente conflitado, ele olha para baixo com tristeza, renúncia.

Edward – Me desculpe.

Ela olha para ele. Então fica com raiva e abre a porta com força.

EXTERNA – CASA DA BELLA – NOITE

Bella sai da caminhonete e bate a porta violentamente. Edward aparece do seu lado.

Edward (batida, rasgada) -Eu quero que você seja feliz... (calmo)... Mas viver é mais

importante.

Frustrada, ela o empurra e vai para casa. Ele aparece na escada antes dela alcançálas.

Edward - Eu vou entender se você estiver com tanta raiva de mim para eu entrar no

seu quarto à noite. Apenas feche a janela.

INTERIOR – QUARTO DA BELLA – NOITE

NA JANELA ABERTA – Bella fecha e tranca. Batida. Outra batida. Então ela

destranca a janela e abre apenas um pouco. Olha para ela. Abre-a até o máximo.

INTERIOR – FORKS HIGH SCHOOL –CANTINA– DIA

Bella e Edward sentam com Angela, Eric, Mike e Jessica. Bella e Edward estão no

final, ligeiramente afastados. Angela está ocupada endereçando uma pilha de

envelopes de cartão de nota. Mike escreve o que ele está dizendo num bloco de notas

Mike - Meus colegas. Nós somos o futuro. Nada é impossível se nós apenas

acreditarmos, blah, blah, blah.

Ele arranca a página fora, entrega para Jessica

Jessica - Yeah, este será meu discurso. Se eu quiser que as pessoas atirem seus

diplomas em minha cabeça.

Ela amassa o papel. Lança para ele.

Mike - Você tem que abraçar os clichês, Jess.

Eric - Eles são o pão e a manteiga de todos os discursos de formatura.

Angela - É por isso que você não é o orador da turma.

Eric - Eu escolhi sair da parte política para ficar mais tempo com a família.

Bella -Jess não precisa de clichês. Ela vai arrasar nesse discurso.

Jessica - Arrasar? Eu vou mudar vidas!

Alice e Jasper de repente aparecem carregando bandejas com comida, que não

comem, e sentam-se à mesa.

Alice - Eu decidi dar uma festa.

Jasper - Afinal, quantas vezes nós nos formamos?

Edward abafa um sorriso.

Angela - Uma festa? Na casa de vocês?

Jessica - Uau. Eu nunca vi a casa de vocês.

Eric - Ninguém jamais viu a casa.

Edward - Alice, outra festa?

Alice - Vai ser divertido.

Bella- Foi isso que você disse na última vez.

De repente, Alice fica imóvel. Estava tendo uma visão. Mike não tinha percebido

ainda.

Mike - Bem, legal, é muito... Normal de vocês. Que horas?

(Alice não responde)

- Número da casa?

(Nada ainda de Alice)

- Levar algo? Salgadinhos?

Uma Alice abatida ainda olhava distante. Estranho. Bella olha para Edward, preocupada.

Edward dá de ombros – nada com o que se preocupar.

Edward - Acorde Alice.

Jasper - Ela não tem dormido muito ultimamente. Tremores do ultimo ano.

Isso soa estranho e fluentemente estranho vindo de Jasper, mas serve para quebrar o

momento.

NA ESTAÇÃO DO XERIFE - NOITE

Bella e Edward entram. Charlie está atrás do balcão conversando com um casal de meia idade,

DOUG & NANCY BIERS, cujas faces estavam cheias de dor e preocupação.

Bella - Então – o que foi aquilo no colégio? O que Alice viu?

Edward - Nada, algo sobre o Jasper. É inofensivo.

Bella -Não me parecia isso.

Edward - Eu só estava preocupado que as pessoas notassem o quão Alice é estranha.

Bella - Eu acho que essa oportunidade se foi há muito tempo atrás.

Charlie olha para Bella e Edward e sutilmente faz um gesto para que eles mantenham a

distância. Poderia ser interpretado como hostil.

Bella - Ele vai superar um dia. Não se preocupe.

Edward - Não. Não é isso que o está incomodando. Estas pessoas. O filho deles desapareceu.

Bella pôde ler os sentimentos deles pela face de Edward.

TSE – Blue Draft

Bella - Você sabe algo sobre isso?

Edward (concordando) - Seattle. Desaparecimentos inexplicáveis, assassinatos – nós

estivemos acompanhando isso por um tempo.

Bella - Sério? Você acha que...

Edward (concordando) - Esse tipo geralmente fica com as vítimas que eles não querem matar.

Ou então eles se mudam rapidamente pra outro lugar.

Bella - Você disse – se vampiros matam tão notavelmente – se os Volturi interferirem – (desvia

o olhar) -- Mas se eles forem pra Seattle, eles podem vir pra cá, e verão que eu ainda sou

humana –

Ele se dirige à ela, forte, tentando tranqüilizá-la.

Edward - Nós não vamos deixar isso chegar tão longe. Nós vamos te proteger, custe o que

custar.

Charlie -Pronta Bella?

Charlie se aproxima enquanto Bella assiste ao carro fúnebre saindo.

Charlie -Eu ligo se souber de mais alguma coisa.

Charlie coloca uma fotografia no seu estojo. É Riley, percebe-se pela abertura do estojo.

Bella – Pai...

Edward - Apenas deixando a Bella em casa, senhor. (e olhando pra Bella) Te vejo amanhã.

(vira, mas volta-se) Oh. Bella, meus pais queriam que eu te lembrasse sobre a passagem que

eles te deram no seu último aniversário.

Bella encara ele com suspeita, mas Edward aparenta não estar tramando nada.

Charlie -Que passagem é essa?

Bella -Uma viagem pra Florida pra visitar a mamãe.

Charlie -Isso foi... Generoso.

Edward - Vai expirar logo. Eles pensaram que você poderia usá-la nesse final de semana.

Bella - Eu não posso largar tudo e ir.

Edward - Poderia ser sua última chance de visitar sua mãe antes que você... Antes da

formatura.

Aquilo mexeu com ela.

Charlie -Não te machucaria viajar por alguns dias. Tire algum tempo longe.

Bella - Eu adoraria ver mamãe. Talvez eu vá... (olha para Edward) se você usar a outra

passagem.

Charlie -Espera, tem duas passagens?

Close no rosto de Bella, iluminado pela branda luz do sol.

Corta para Florida – BANGALO PRAIA RENNEÉ - Dia

O rosto de Bella está erguido banhando-se com o sol quente.

Renee - Não vai sentir falta disso?

Renee aparece na tela. Elas estão deitadas em espreguiçadeiras muito próximas na varanda do

bangalô.

Renee - Esse calor na sua pele. A vitamina D entrando nos seus poros.

Bella - Vou sentir falta sim.

Renee - As faculdades da Florida são geniais (mostra o olhar de Bella). O que? Eu nunca vou te

ver se você for para a Faculdade do Alaska.

O que era pra ser. Culpa caiu sobre Bella. Ela pega a mão de Renee, brincando com o bracelete

em seu pulso, tentando absorver o máximo de sua mãe como do sol.

Bella - Eles têm um ótimo programa científico.

Renee - Se programa cientifico quer dizer Programa de Edward.

Renee cutuca Bella que sorri e olha para dentro da casa. Através da janela Edward está

sentado numa poltrona com uma perfeita visão de Bella. Ele oferece um pequeno aceno e

então volta para a conversa que está tendo com Phil, que descansa no sofá.

Volta para Bella e Renee.

Renee aperta a mão de Bella um pouco e então olha para Edward.

Renee - A maneira como ele te olha. É como... Se estivesse preparado para se colocar à sua

frente e tomar uma bala em seu lugar ou algo assim.

Bella -Isso é ruim?

Renee - É... Algo intenso. E você, você é... Diferente com ele. Se ele se mexe, você mexe, como

se fossem ímãs.

Bella – Nós apenas estamos, você sabe...

Renee – Apaixonados, eu sei. Eu só quero ter certeza que você está fazendo as escolhas certas

para você. Porque você é a única que irá viver com eles.

Bella pensa nisso – sua escolha é muito maior do que mera geografia local. Renee vê a face

dela com uma sombra.

Renee – Certo, chega de tristeza

Ela se debruça pra debaixo da espreguiçadeira e pega uma larga caixa.

Renee – Feliz graduação!

Ela põe a caixa no colo de Bella. Bella está desanimada.

Bella – Mãe, eu pedi a você que não gastasse seu dinheiro.

Renee – Eu não gastei, juro.

Bella abre a caixa – Para encontrar uma colcha. Quando ela desdobra, percebe o que é, se

emociona.

Bella – Nossas camisetas de viagem!

Renee - Pensei que elas podiam fazer uma ótima colcha. Para mantê-la aquecida aqui.

Revelam que cada quadrado da colcha é cortado de camisas compradas em várias estradas e

atrações em torno das Américas. Renee aponta.

Renee – Lembra dessa aqui? De Ensanada

Bella – Da fazenda de Saul's Snake e Taqueria –

Renee – Só Deus sabe o que havia naqueles tacos.

Bella (em outro retalho)- A lagosta de três cabeças do Maine! Aquilo te deu pesadelos...

Renee- Mas você estava toda, "Wow, legal!" Já era uma nerd da ciência aos dez anos.

Ela riem juntas, lembrando seus passados.

Bella- Isso é maravilhoso, mãe.

Renee- Vamos adicionar a isso quando você tiver filhos. Vamos levá-los ao mais alto pote de

ketchup. E o museu de arte de chiclete...

Renee põe a colcha em volta de Bella.

Renee - Eu não queria que você fosse ao Alaska sem mim – ou uma parte de mim.

De repente Bella a abraça como se fosse a última vez, e talvez seja.

Bella - Vou sentir sua falta. Muito.

Renee fica surpresa com a emotividade de Bella, mas a abraça de volta. Fora das duas...

EXTERIOR - FLORESTA - NOITE

Começa na Alice – seus olhos vidrados, atentamente vendo algo em sua mente. A floresta é só

nevoeiro e sombras – um forte contraste a clara cena anterior.

Inclui Emmett, então Jasper. Então os outros Cullen, Carlisle, Esme e Rosalie. Eles estão

espalhados, ainda como estátuas, esperando Alice, preparados para pular .

Jasper- Tem certeza que é aqui que você a viu?

Alice - Ela está quase lá...

EM OUTRA PARTE DA FLORESTA

Close em um par de pés femininos em botas encharcadas correndo na chuva. Mas eles vacilam,

vagarosamente até parar... E não é nem outro, é VICTORIA! Ela inala... Algo cheira ruim. Ela

abruptamente dispara para outra direção –

Close em Alice. Ela vira para Emmett.

Alice - Na sua esquerda

Emmett ataca a sua esquerda, Rosalie está bem atrás dele. Jasper e Carlisle se afastam, e vêem

Victoria indo embora, Esme e Alice seguem na retaguarda dela.

Corta com Victoria disparando pela árvores, tensa mas não com medo. Escapar é no que ela é

boa . Ela alcança –

UM BARRANCO– ela não para, ela atravessa ele – Carlisle para perto , grita para Emmett e

Rosalie

Carlisle - Espere ! Ela está nos territórios deles.

Rosalie - Ela fugirá.

Jasper (escuta algo) - Não ela não vai.

AO OUTRO LADO DO BARRANCO – Três lobos gigantes entram em cena e pegam a caçada de

Victoria. O líder é preto , enorme (Lobo-Sam).

Seguem perseguições paralelas, os lobos e os Cullens em seus lados do barranco, quando nós

percebemos a linha demarcando os territó pula de volta –

Emmett - Você é nossa agora.

Emmett a segura pelo ombro e pelo cabelo! E Victoria usa o momento para sua vantagem e

arremessa-o contra uma árvore

Ela cruza pela segunda vez o território e entra na terra dos lobos. Emmett fica com raiva

Esme - Emmett, não

Mas Emmett, parecendo violento, voa por cima do desfiladeiro – no segundo que seus pés

chegam do outro lado – Paul-lobisomem se vira para encará-lo.

Há um momento de impasse. Seria simples o suficiente para Emmett neutralizar a situação

pular de volta – mas esse não é o estilo dele. Paul rosna com desafio. Isso só faz Emmett sorrir.

No ângulo de Vitoria, a uma distância segura agora. Ela diminui a velocidade, olha para trás,

surpresa por ver o que está acontecendo. Ela estuda o conflito com curiosidade, sua mente

trabalhando...

Paul e Emmett atacam um ao outro. BAM! Eles rolam uma dúzia de jardas* pela lama

(Alternadamente, para efeito, nós cortamos da sua cacofonia, causando (?) impacto)

* unidade de medida usada nos EUA

EXT. - FORKS HIGH SCHOOL – ESTACIONAMENTO – MANHÃ

Edward estaciona seu Volvo em uma vaga do estacionamento.

INT. - VOLVO DE EDWARD (CONTINUAÇÃO) – A MESMA

Bella no assento de passageiro, tristeza em sua face. Edward acaricia seu rosto, a confortando.

Edward - Você está triste porque foi?

Bella -Não. Foi bom ver minha mãe. Apenas... Difícil dizer adeus.

Edward - Isso não tem de ser um adeus.

Bella - Era por isso que você queria que eu fosse? Esperando que eu mudasse de idéia?

Ele dá um sorriso suave.

Edward - Eu sempre estou esperando isso...

Ele olha abruptamente para cima, enrijecendo. Escutando algo.

Bella - O quê?

Edward - Você vai continuar no carro se eu pedir para você continuar?

Ela olha pra ele, depois abre sua porta.

EXTERNA – ZONA DE ESTACIONAMENTO DA ESCOLA(CONTINUAÇÃO) – DIA

Bella e Edward saem do Volvo para VER Jacob descer da sua motocicleta e caminhar em

direção à eles. Ele usa uma camiseta preta apertada, jeans manchados de graxa. Sem jaqueta

no frio.

Sua expressão dura faz com que os outros estudantes abram caminho pra ele. Ele quase parece

perigoso. Mas Bella está encantada.

Bella – Jake!

Edward súbita e proteção, puxa Bella pra trás. Estudantes assistem a uma distância, longe do

alcance da voz.

Jacob – Charlie disse que você deixou a cidade

Bella – Pra ver minha mãe. Por quê?

Edward – Ele está aqui pra ver se você continua humana

Jacob – Você quer ler minha mente? Desfrute.

Jacob se concentra em alguma coisa, e de repente Edward parece estar aflito.

Bella – O que você está fazendo?

Jacob – Apenas dando uma caminhada por memórias passadas.

Edward – Ele está me lembrando. Do que você parecia quando eu fui embora.

Bella – Jacob. Por favor.

Jacob respira pra se acalmar. Depois olha pra Edward

Jacob – Eu estou aqui pra te alertar... Se seu tipo vier nas nossas terras de novo.

Bella – Espere o que?

Jacob (percebendo, para Edward) – Você não contou a ela.

Edward – Esqueça isso, Jacob.

Focando Alice e Jasper, os quais sobem graciosamente e rapidamente no carro, posicionando-o

nas proximidades, apenas por questão.

Focando Mike, Eric, Jéssica e Ângela, os quais observam os acontecimentos. Ângela teme uma

luta; os outros parecem mais intrigados por uma.

Volta para Edward, Jacob e Bella.

Bella - Conte-me. Eu quero saber.

Edward - Apenas um desentendimento estúpido entre Emmett e Paul. Nada de mais.

Jacob – Cara! Olha o que você está falando. Mentiu para ela sair da cidade, também?

Edward – Saia. Agora!

Jacob – Ela tem direito de saber. Ela é o que a "cabeça-vermelha" quer.

Bella – Victoria voltou! (Girando para Edward) A visão de Alice, não era sobre Jasper, era? Era

Victoria!

Edward – Eu estava tentando proteger você.

Bella – Mentindo?

Ele não pode responder. Não há palavras pra descrever sua preocupação e sua frustração. Uma

batida... Então ela se vira.

Bella – Jake, espera até...

A mão de Edward está em seu braço tão rápido que ela mal se movia. Ela se vira para ele, com

raiva controlada.

Bella – Edward, você tem que confiar em mim.

Edward – Eu confio. É nele que eu não confio.

Bella apenas olha para Edward; forte, independente, discordando. Finalmente, ele solta ela. Ela

corre até Jacob. Sobe na traseira da moto dele. Jacob sorri.

Jacob (para benefício de Edward) – Segura firme.

Bella – Para de rir, Jake. Nós só estamos dando uma volta.

Ele dá a partida na moto, então dá um urro com Bella na traseira. Edward os assiste ir, fora de

sua apreensão.

EXT. LA PUSH – CASA DE EMILY – DIA

Jacob estaciona, ele e Bella saltam da moto.

Bella – Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia. Eu sou, você sabe a "menina vampira".

Mas a porta da frente abre com um estrondo e JARED, PAUL, EMBRY e QUIL saem, empurrando

o resto de carne pelas suas gargantas. Bella fica tensa, mas para sua surpresa e alívio, Embry

sorri quando a vê.

Embry – Ei, olha quem está de volta!

Quil – E aí, Bella?

Bella – Quil... Você também?

Quil - É. Eu também. Legal você estar aqui. Finalmente tiramos uma folga do monólogo

obsessivo do Jake.

Paul (imitando Jacob): Gostaria que a Bella ligasse.

Jared - Eu gostaria que ela não ligasse.

Embry - Talvez eu devesse ligar pra ela.

Jacob - Vocês podem calar a boca agora.

Quil - Talvez eu devesse ligar pra ela e desligar na cara dela.

Jared - Talvez eu devesse ligar pra ela, dizer alguma coisa e desligar na cara dela.

Jacob (pra Bella): Tô procurando por um novo bando. Alguma sugestão?

Bella sorri enquanto os garotos riem, empurram uns aos outros, brincando.

Atrás deles, uma garota esbelta com cabelos pretos cortados sai. Leah Clearwater, 19 anos. Ela

seria linda se não fosse por sua expressão carrancuda. Leah vê Bella e sua carranca fica ainda

pior.

Jacob - Bella, essa é Leah Clearwater. Filha do Harry.

Bella - Eu... Eu sinto muito pelo seu pai. Meu pai sente muito a falta dele.

Leah - Se você está aqui pra torturar o Jacob mais um pouco, sinta-se livre pra ir embora.

Bella é pega de surpresa. Jacob olha feio pra Leah; ela é impenetrável. Assim que Emily e Sam

saem, Leah também sai abruptamente.

Jacob - Divertida ela, né?

Emily dá um abraço em Bella. Sam dá um agradável aceno de oi.

Emily - Bella, eu estava me perguntando quando veríamos seu rosto de novo por aqui.

Jacob - Então?

Sam - Nós estamos bem. Ela não vai tentar atravessar nossa linha tão cedo.

O anúncio dos caras posicionava um desafio másculo, enquanto eles faziam seu caminho pela

beira da floresta. Sam se vira para Emily para dizer adeus, olha dentro de seus olhos. A conexão

deles é profundamente íntima. Enquanto Sam gentilmente a beija, Bella educadamente olha

para outro lado...

POV. Bella* – Em Leah

* ponto de vista

Da beira da floresta, Leah olha de relance para o beijo de Sam e Emily, então abruptamente cai

para frente, antes de suas mãos baterem no solo, elas se tornam patas. Leah, agora um lobo

cinza claro, desaparece dentro da floresta... Para surpresa de Bella.

EXTERNA – CASA DE JACOB – DIA

Jacob e Bella saltam da moto, empurrando até a garagem enquanto.

Bella - Desde quando Leah, você sabe...

Jacob - Mais ou menos quando o pai dela morreu. O irmão dela, Seth, também se

transformou. Ele só tem quinze. Um dos mais novos que nós temos. Sam o mantém em casa,

estudando, mas as crianças vêm mastigando o freio. Queria que Leah que ficasse em casa.

Bella -Não seja tão machista

Jacob - Não é uma coisa de garotas. É uma coisa de triângulo amoroso. Nós todos temos que

conviver com o festival de dor de Leah-Sam-Emily. Telepatia de lobo, se lembra?

Bella - Sam chutou Leah por causa de Emily?

Jacob - Não foi bem assim. Sam odeia a si mesmo por fazer Leah sofrer, mas Emily foi a

escolhida.

Bella - É, suponho que às vezes ISSO te escolhe.

Jacob sabe que ela está falando sobre Edward, mas ignora.

Jacob - É mais que uma queda. Sam teve um imprint com Emily.

Bella - Será que eu quero saber o que é isso?

Jacob (amargamente) - É só mais uma coisa sobre a qual nós não temos controle. Até mesmo

nossas malditas almas gêmeas são escolhidas por nós. Agradeça aos seus amigos sugadores de

sangue.

Bella - Oh, vamos. Você não pode culpá-los por isso.

Jacob - Tenho certeza que posso. Se nós não fôssemos lobos, não teríamos a impressão. Nós

não seríamos lobos se os malditos vampiros tivessem ficado longe daqui, mas eles continuam

voltando.

Bella (refletindo) - E quando eles estão por perto, você muda.

Jacob - Nós perdemos tudo. Nossas vidas, nossos futuros, nossa vontade de fazer o que

queremos – Você sabe que Quil teve uma impressão. Claire. Ela tem 2 anos.

Bella -Hm. Isso é repugnante.

Jacob - Você não entende. Não tem nada romântico nisso. É... Uma coisa espiritual. Mesmo

assim, Quil nem vai namorar alguém por duas décadas. Até Claire se entregar a ele.

Bella (bate) – Ainda um pouco arrepiante.

Jacob (rindo) – Você ainda não entendeu.

Ele continua andando para a garagem. Ela o segue.

DENTRO DA GARAGEM – CONTINUAÇÃO - DIA

Jacob e Bella entram. Jacob rola a moto até seu lugar. Ela nota sua velha moto num canto,

acumulando poeira.

Jacob – É tipo, quando você a vê...

Quando ele encontra suas palavras, ele move-se lentamente em direção a ela.

Jacob -... Tudo muda. De repente, não é a gravidade que te segura no mundo, é ela. (Muito

perto de Bella agora) Nada mais importa. Você faria qualquer coisa por ela – seria qualquer

coisa. Por ela.

Ele está olhando nos olhos de Bella. Ela está com medo de perguntar, mas...

Bella – Parece que você conhece o sentimento.

Jacob – Eu conheço.

Bella – Você já... Teve um imprinting com alguém?

Ele pensa na pergunta – a verdade contra o que ele gostaria que fosse a verdade. Ela espera as

emoções conflitantes. Finalmente, ele se vira, com um pesar em sua voz.

Jacob – Você saberia se eu tivesse. Eu tenho uma conexão direta com os pensamentos de Sam

e Quil

Ela está aliviada. E confusa sobre seu alívio. Ele pega uma chave de fenda, apertando algo em

sua bicicleta.

Bella – Então, até agora você ainda você.

Jacob - E você ainda é você.

Bella - Sim. (hesita) Até depois da formatura...

Jacob (raiva abruptamente explodindo) -Formatura?

Bella -Jake, eu te disse que isso aconteceria –

Jacob - Não em um mês. Não antes de você – de você ter até vivido! Antes que eu pudesse –

Ele abruptamente joga sua chave inglesa pela garagem. Ouve bater na parede –

Jacob - Por um segundo – só um segundo eu pensei – mas ele tem seus ganchos presos em

você tão profundamente –

Bella - Ele não decidiu isso, eu decidi –

Jacob - E agora você vai ser – aquilo. Eles não estão nem vivos – me deixa enojado. Melhor

você estar realmente morta do que ser um deles.

Bella (chocada): Você não disse isso.

Ele está bravo demais para retirar o que disse. Ela se dirige a porta.

Bella - Edward estava certo, isso foi uma idéia ruim.

Jacob - Bella, e não quero – por favor.

Ela desacelera, se vira para ele. Ele tenta se acalmar.

Jacob - Eu irei – Eu vou tentar não pensar sobre – eu – cara.

Jacob (respira outra vez) - Me desculpa, eu não deveria ter dito isso.

E demora um longo tempo pra ela se recuperar do ofensivo comentário. Finalmente, ela acena.

Ela se move para sua moto empoeirada, limpa o seu assento.

Bella -Nós devíamos nos ater a objetos mais seguros como... As motos.

Jacob - A única coisa segura sobre sua moto é quando você vai cair.

Ela ri, assim como ele. A tensão vai vagarosamente se dissipando assim como a poeira das

motos, voltando para o relacionamento de amizade.

INT. QUARTO DE BELLA – NOITE

CLOSE NO APANHADOR DE SONHOS DA BELLA uma mão de um homem. CLOSE no homem ele

dá uma volta no quarto, tocando as coisas, pegando coisas, curioso, tirando umas poucas

coisas do lugar. É assustador.

Finalmente, sua mão encontra uma blusa vermelha colocada na cadeira. E a leva ao seu nariz,

nós vemos seu rosto- É Riley! Pele branca, cor acinzentado, olhos vermelhos. Um vampiro.

Ele inala o perfume de Bella de suas coisas, da sua jaqueta e sai do quarto. Nós o vemos

descendo as escadas e entra -

INT. CASA DE BELLA – SALA DE ESTAR -NOITE

Riley silenciosamente entra e acha Charlie dormindo no sofá. Ele está de uniforme, arquivos

espalhados alguns deles descansando sobre o seu tórax. Riley inclina sobre ele, vê a foto dele

mesmo (ele é um caso do arquivo), um artigo do jornal -

NO JORNAL – ASSASINATOS EM SÈRIE SOBEM EM SEATTLE

Riley, intrigado, pega o jornal de seu próprio arquivo e Charlie está inconsciente do perigo que

está a alguns centímetros de distância...

Riley olha casualmente para o coldre de Charlie. Silenciosamente, estranhamente suavemente,

tira sua arma. Olha para o cano. Está carregada.

Riley aponta a arma para a cabeça de Charlie. Sorri. Isto pode ser divertido. Quantas vezes eu

puxo o gatilho antes de ela disparar? Ele apertou – o gatilho voltou-

Então Riley ver as notícias dele mesmo no peito de Charlie, ele sorrindo, um humano. E desisti

de suas tentativas com a arma.

CASA DA BELLA – SALA - NOITE

Bella entra pela porta da frente. A sala está vazia e quieta. Muito estranho. Até que...

Charlie -Edward poderia pelo menos respeitar as horas de refeições.

Bella se vira perplexa. Charlie está apoiado na porta da cozinha, mostrando seu relógio.

Bella -Na verdade, eu estava com o Jake.

Charlie (satisfeito) – Bom! Isso é bom.

Uma batida na porta. Charlie sabe quem é e volta para a cozinha com um pequeno sorriso no

rosto.

Charlie -Eu vou dar um pouco de privacidade pra vocês dois.

Bella abraça a si mesma. Abre a porta pra encontrar Edward.

Edward - Você tem idéia do quão preocupado eu estive?

Bella - Eu estava perfeitamente salva

Edward - Eu quase quebrei o Acordo pra ter certeza disso

Abruptamente ele pára. Inspira fundo. Seu rosto alarmado.

Bella - Eu sei, eu estou cheirando como um cachorro

Edward - Tem alguma coisa... Errada.

Ele entra na sala. Move-se rapidamente pelo primeiro andar olhando tudo. Charlie não o vê, ele

está concentrado na foto de Riley a qual o rosto foi rasgado.

Bella - O que? O que é?

Edward - Fique aqui.

E ele vai para o andar de cima. Ela corre atrás dele.

INTERIOR – QUARTO DA BELLA (CONTINUAÇÃO) – NOITE

Bella entra no quarto e vê Edward segurando o apanhador de sonhos.

Bella – Edward, o que há de errado?

Edward (carrancudo) – Alguém esteve aqui

INTERIOR – CASA DOS CULLEN – SALA DE ESTAR – NOITE

Edward passa, frustrado. Alice está estressada. Bella tenta pegar a conversa rápida

deles com Carlisle, Rosalie e Esme.

Edward – Não Alice, era um estranho – eu não reconheci o cheiro. (batida) Isso não

ajuda, Rosalie.

Bella – Vocês poderiam, por favor, conversar alto?

Edward – Desculpa.

Esme – Um nômade passando direto?

Rosalie – Um nômade não teria deixado o pai da Bella vivo.

Bella fica arrepiada com o pensamento. Esme passa um braço ao redor de Bella assim

que a porta é aberta brutalmente. Jasper entra.

Jasper – O cheiro dele desaparece a mais ou menos 8 quilômetros ao sul da casa da

Bella.

Edward – Alguém orquestrou isso.

Carlisle – Victoria.

Edward – Não, deve ser os Volturi.

Bella – Verificando se eu fui transformada?

Alice – Não creio que foram os Volturi também. Tenho acompanhado às decisões de

Aro.

Emmett – Vamos pegar esse tolo e arrancar dele algumas respostas.

Carlisle – Precisamos também criar rondas pela casa da Bella.

Rosalie – Mais uma coisa? (como um deboche)

Esme – Rosalie!

Bella – Ela está certa. Vocês não podem tomar conta de mim e de meu pai, procurar

os intrusos, caçar Victoria e se alimentarem. Seus olhos estão negros, há quanto tempo

não comem? Vocês já estão muito ocupados me protegendo.

Edward – Não vou deixar você cuidar de si mesma.

Bella – Não vou deixar você morrer de fome.

Uma pausa. Surge uma idéia. Ela olha para ele com um brilho de otimismo estampado

no rosto.

Edward (Desconfiado) – O que?

CASA DA BELLA – PARTE DA FRENTE DO QUINTAL – DIA

Edward fica no meio-fio, congelado, sem piscar, observando a porta da frente.

Finalmente a porta se abre. Bella sai. Atrás dela, Jacob.

Edward encontra-os no meio do caminho. Edward é calmo e calculista. Jacob é

cabeça-quente e rabugento.

Jacob - Quem quer que fosse, ele deixou para trás o seu fedor. Vai ser difícil perde-lo quando

cruzarmos novamente.

Jacob (Para Edward) - Cuidaremos disso a partir daqui.

Edward - Nós não precisamos de você para "cuidar" de nada. Ou alguém

Jacob dá uns passos em direção a Edward, que não se move

Jacob - Eu não poderia me importar menos, com o que você precisa.

Bella se move entre eles.

Bella (forçando entusiasmo) - Ótimo, então, vamos todos trabalhar juntos. -Hey, todos nós

temos os mesmos objetivos, certo? Apanhar os vampiros maus.

Jacob - como não há uma distinção

Edward - Jacob, eu sinto que um dia você e eu teremos uma conversa. Isso que eu---

Bella tenta separá-los empurrando-os, é como empurrar um pedregulho.

Bella - Parem!

Jacob rosna. Edward apenas olha para ele.

Bella - Parem com isso. Estou cansada de estar no meio de uma disputa territorial entre

criaturas míticas. A partir de agora estou Suíça, ok?

Jacob começa a falar

Bella - Eu não espero que vocês joguem futebol juntos. Ok. Mas nós temos muitos problemas.

Bella - E isso é uma solução temporária. Vocês estão dispostos a última tentativa?

Uma longa, tensa pulsação. Finalmente, Edward acena. Então Jacob.

Bella - Certo, assim vocês precisam coordenar. Vocês sabem, horários e comida.

Ninguém diz nada. Bella suspira. Vira-se para Jacob.

Bella – Seu bando prefere dias ou noites?

Jacob (suspira): Noites.

Bella (para Edward): Sua família trabalhará de dia? -largo aceno de Edward - Bom. Viram? O

quão difícil foi isso?

Agonizando. Bella retira-se, determinada a fazer essa trégua funcionar.

PONTO DE VISTA DA BELLA – EXTERIOR CASA DA BELLA – NOITE.

DE CIMA, olhando para o escuro, floresta silenciosa além do jardim. Quietude. De repente, nós

vemos um movimento nas árvores, ENTÃO, DOIS OLHOS CINTILANDO a espiam, pertencentes

a... Um LOBO evitando ser observado na beira da linha de árvores. Olha para -INTERIOR

DA CASA DA BELLA – NA BELLA (CONTINUAÇÃO) – NOITE.

Ela fica na janela, olhando para seu protetor. Então, em contraste com o perigo que a rodeia, --

Angela (O.S.) - U.W enviou para mim e Eric, nossas especificações de dormitório ontem...

Bella volta para o quarto onde Angela encontra-se no chão, uma enorme pilha de anúncios de

graduação na pilha dos concluídos. Angela é alegremente ignorante da situação de Bella.

Angela - Eu estou o mais distante do dormitório do campus. Eric está no mais próximo claro.

Alaska tem ordenado seus dormitórios ainda?

Bella olha para ela, com saudades já. Ela está perto de Angela, pega um cartão de endereço.

Bella- Ainda não.

Angela - Onde Edward está essa noite, de qualquer forma?

Bella -À procura de problemas.

Angela ouve preocupação na voz da para ela.

Angela - Alguma coisa errada?

Bella -Não, por quê?

Angela - Um, Edward está sempre com você. Dois, você fica olhando pela janela

como se estivesse esperando que ele aparecesse com uma banda de Mariachi.

Bella -Angela,se Eric fosse, secretamente um membro dessa... Gangue violenta... E seu

irmão estivesse nessa outra gangue, e eles quisessem matar um ao outro, e você não

pudesse contar a ninguém?

Angela, levemente confusa,observa sentada.

Angela - Tudo bem, você não precisa falar sobre isso.

Bella -Não há nada que... (batida) Quero dizer, há algo, mas...

Como ela podia falar sobre isso? Bella pensa, então senta, de pernas cruzadas, escolhendo suas

palavras cuidadosamente.

Bella - Certo. Você se lembra de Jacob Black?

Angela - Ah, Edward está com ciúmes.

Bella (surpresa)- Você diz isso como se fosse óbvio.

Angela (arrependida) - Oh. Não é?

Bella - Edward só acha que Jacob é perigoso, algo assim... E uma péssima influência pra mim.

Angela sorri e balança a cabeça.

Bella -Que foi?

Angela - Eu tenho visto o jeito com que Jacob te olha. Edward também vê, e ele é só um

humano. Ele vai reagir como qualquer outro garoto.

Bella tenta esconder sua reação ao que Angela disse.

Bella - É... É mais complicado que isso.

Angela - Diga a palavra CIUMENTO, Bella.

Bella - Eu disse ao Jacob como eu me sinto. Ele aceita isso. Ele... Prefere ser apenas meu

melhor amigo a nada.

Angela - Tá. Então diga a palavra NEGAÇÃO.

Bella - Tá dizendo que sou idiota.

Angela - Só um pouco distraída.

Bella - Bem, eu não quero isso. Toda vez que faço um movimento, machuco alguém.

Angela - Eles já são grandinhos. Fazem suas próprias escolhas.

(depois) Não se preocupe. Isso vai se resolver sozinho. Não é questão de vida ou morte.

Bella olha de relance pela janela, pra sua realidade.

CASA DA BELLA – CAMERA NO LOBO – O MESMO

Foco nos olhos do lobo, misteriosamente refletindo a luz

EXT. ESTRADA – DIA

O volvo prata de Edward encosta no lado da estrada. Bella e Edward saem do carro. Eles vêem

– a 30 metros da estrada, um Jacob sem camisa encostado em seu Volkswagen vermelho.

Esperando. Os dois garotos trocam um olhar tenso.

Edward – Ele não tem uma camisa.

Bella olha para Edward um pouco, percebendo –

Bella – Angela é uma mulher sábia.

Edward – O que Angela tem haver com isso?

Bella – Você deveria ir. Sem pressa. Eu estou bem aqui.

O que não o faz se sentir melhor. Ela a puxa para perto.

Edward – Eu odeio ficar longe de você.

Então ela a surpreende com um beijo particularmente apaixonado. No fim da estrada, Jacob

faz careta. Edward se afasta, deixando Bella um pouco tonta.

Bella – Bem – você pode se apressar um pouco.

Ele sorri. Ela dá um olhar tranqüilizador, então vai embora.

Ângulo em Jacob – Quando Bella chega, ele dá um sorriso largo.

Jacob – Ei, linda

Ele dá uma grande abraço nela. Ela ouve o carro de Edward arrancando pneu; ele obviamente

está irritado. Enquanto ela olha o Volvo desaparecer, Jacob abre a porta do carro. Ela toma seu

lugar –

Jacob – O que você quer fazer hoje? Moto, caminhar, sair? É você que manda – mas hoje à

noite nós iremos a uma festa bem fria.

Para seu olhar curioso e a porta de seu carro se fechando

EXT. LA PUSH ATRÁS DA CASA DO JACOB – FOGUEIRA – NOITE

Um grupo está junto ao redor da fogueira, comendo cachorro quente e rindo. Billy fica no

centro do circulo. O velho Quil, avô de Quil se senta ao lado dele, Sue Clearwater fica do outro

lado. Os três líderes do conselho.

Todo o bando está lá; Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared e Sam, com Emily ao seu lado. Leah de repente

encara a fogueira. Enquanto isso, uma garota Quileute, da idade do Quil está definitivamente

olhando para ele. Ele suspira, incomodado que em outra vida ele possa ser capaz de realizar

sua promessa de ser um "pegador".

ATRAVÉS DA AREIA – Jacob leva Bella para a fogueira

Bella - Tem certeza que está tudo bem? Eu odiaria ser uma destruidora de festas.

Jacob - Tecnicamente, você está invadindo uma Reunião do Conselho. Mas está tudo bem. Eu

pensei, quer dizer, eles pensam que será bom para você ouvir as histórias.

Bella - Espera, as histórias? Do bando? Elas não são secretas?

Jacob - Todos nós fazemos parte disso. E você também. É a primeira vez que Quil, Seth, Leah

estão escutando pela primeira vez. Mas você é a primeira de fora.

Bella -Nossa, eu... Deveria ter me vestido melhor.

Seth - Jake!

Eles são interrompidos por um garoto, Seth, 15 anos, que parece um filhotinho. Ele claramente

idolatra Jacob

Seth - Já estava na hora de vocês aparecerem. O Paul está comendo tudo. Mas eu salvei uns

hambúrgueres para vocês.

Jacob - Valeu. Bella, este é Seth Clearwater, o irmão de Leah. O mais novo membro do bando.

Seth - Mais novo, o melhor, mais brilhante.

Jacob - Mais devagar também.

Ele pega Seth em uma chave de pescoço, os dois tombam na areia. Seth ri, ele absolutamente

ama aquele cara. Um assobiador vem do círculo. È Sam. Seth pula.

Seth - Vamos lá. Seu pai vai começar.

Seth leva Jacob e Bella em direção a fogueira.

Billy - Os Quileutes têm sido uma pequena tribo desde o começo...

EXT. LA PUSH ATRÀS DA CASA DE JACOB – FOGUEIRA – NOITE

Billy - Mas nós sempre tivemos a mágica em nosso sangue.

MOSTRA O CÌRCULO, close em cada uma das faces, prestando atenção totalmente a Billy, sua

voz está comandando.

Billy - Nós éramos ótimos espíritos guerreiros, mutantes que podiam se transformar com o

poder dos lobos. Isto permitiu que nós assustássemos nossos inimigos e protegesse nossa

tribo.

EM BELLA; que absorveu a história, as imagens estão vivas em sua mente, Jacob olha para ela,

averiguando sua reação.

Billy - Um dia um de nossos guerreiros deparou com uma criatura...

INT. FLORESTA CLAREIRA DIA - EM 1750

Dois guerreiro quileutes (em sua forma humana) emergem das árvores, aterrorizados por ter

encontrado uma vampiro macho, (vestindo roupas a moda espanhola de 1700), e duas garotas

da tribo sem vida ao seu lado. Os olhos estavam vermelhos, selvagens. Uma imagem

aterrorizante.

Billy (Voz) - Parecia como um homem, mas era rígido como uma pedra e frio como gelo.

Os dois guerreiros se transformam em lobo e encaram o vampiro.

Ele agarra um deles e o estrangula. O segundo lobo afunda seus dentes no pescoço do vampiro

e arranca fora sua cabeça. Mas o lobo que foi estrangulado cai morto no chão.

Billy - Os dentes afiados de nosso guerreiro finalmente rasgou o vampiro completamente, mas

somente o fogo iria destruí-lo por inteiro.

ATRAS DA CASA DE JACOB – FOGUEIRA - NOITE

Focaliza na Bella - as horríveis visões vivas em sua mente. Jacob observa ela, gratificado por

sua reação assustada.

Billy - Eles viveram no receio de que O Frio não estivesse sozinho. Eles estavam corretos.

VILA DOS QUILEUTES – DIA (ANOS DE 1750)

Uma linda vampira vestida com um esfarrapado vestido espanhol, se move através da vila com

várias casas e ocas (sabem aquelas ocas americanas? parecendo um cone? então ). Uma trilha

de corpos mortos. Pessoas da tribo gritando.

Billy - Ela se vingou na vila. Nosso idoso chefe, Taha Aki, era o único espírito guerreiro que

restava para salvar a tribo, depois que seu filho foi morto.

Taha Aki (com 60 anos) - angustiado, está parado diante do corpo de seu filho de 20. Sua

Terceira Esposa (40 anos) chora inconsolável perto do corpo. Taha Aki gira diretamente para

vampira e começa a correr rosnando para ela, transformando-se em um ótimo lobo. Eles se

chocam.

A Terceira Esposa assiste a tudo horrorizada enquanto a vampira rapidamente toma

vantagem.

Billy - A Terceira Espora podia ver que ele perderia...

A Terceira Esposa pega uma faca e corre em direção da vampira que mal reconhece o ataque

iminente.

Volta para a cena da fogueira

Focaliza em Billy, que olha para Bella quando diz...

Billy – A terceira esposa não era nenhum ser mágico, sem nenhum poder especial a não ser

um: coragem.

APROXIMA NA FACE DA BELLA à medida que nós vamos aprofundando seu pensamento.

EXTERNA – RESERVA QUILEUTE – DIA (IMAGINAÇÃO DA BELLA)

CORTA A CENA PRA FACE DA BELLA –agora transformada na 3 esposa! Bella encarregada com

os vampiros, com o punhal levantado, mas ela o aproxima de si, impacto, ela mergulha o

punhal no seu próprio coração! SANGUE jorra do peito de Bella. Os Vampiros captam a cena e

voltam em direção à ela, vorazes.

Billy – O sacrifício da Terceira Esposa distraiu a Mulher Fria o bastante para Taha Aki destruí-la.

Ela salvou a tribo.

Assim, o lobo Taja Aki pula sobre os Vampiros, e com sua dilaceração à parte, Bella morre

estendida, sua expressão em paz.

Billy – Através dos tempos, nossos inimigos haviam desaparecido. Mas alguns restaram: Os

Frios.

EXTERIOR – LA PUSH – ATRÁS DA CASA DO JACOB- NOITE

VOLTA EM BELLA emoções conflitam à medida que ela vê tudo isso no ponto de vista dos

lobisomens. Billy continua:

Billy – Nossa magia só vem à tona quando eles estão por perto. E agora que temos consciência

disso, sentimos a ameaça em nossos sangues. Algo terrível está por vir, e nós temos que estar

preparados. Todos nós.

CENA SAI DE BELLA e foca no fogo...

Repórter – Seattle está em estado de terror...

INTERIOR – CASA DOS CULLEN – DIA

EM UMA TELEVISÃO sintonizada na CNN – UMA REPÓRTER com um microfone faz uma

reportagem em frente ao Pike Place*

Repórter -... A Polícia está em contratempo e intimidada com os assassinatos e

desaparecimentos.

INCLUINDO Carlisle e Jasper que assistem concentrados. Emmett está recolhido no sofá. Bella e

Edward entram.

*Pike Place é um mercado em Seattle, localizado na Rua Pike Place n°85

Repórter – Teorias vão de uma nova gangue de viciados, a um descontrolado matador em

série.

Emmett (sorrindo, para Bella) – Os cachorros sobreviveram. Quer algum remédio contra

pulgas?

Bella – Estou bem, obrigada.

Edward – Seattle?

Carlisle – Está ficando pior. Temos que fazer algo.

Edward – Alice ainda não teve visões de quem está fazendo isso.

Emmett – Então vamos procurá-lo e chutar sua bunda. Vamos agora. Estou entediado.

Rosalie (no andar de cima) – Emmett!

Emmett – Ela é tão pessimista.

Edward repentinamente olha para Jasper e fica lendo sua mente um pouco.

Edward – Não acho. Mas, sim... Faz sentido.

Bella – Pessoal.

Carlisle – Conte-nos, Jasper.

Enquanto Jasper fala, Bella fica surpresa por ele estar dizendo mais sentenças do que o normal.

Sua voz de melodia tornou-se mais obvia.

Jasper – Isso é mais de um da nossa espécie que eles estão informando. Eles estão

indisciplinados e notáveis.

Edward – Recém nascidos.

Bella - Como… novos vampiros?

Edward - Esses são os primeiros meses depois da transformação

Jasper - Que é quando nos estamos no auge do vicio, incontroláveis, insanos com a sede—

Emmett - Algo para se esperar ansiosamente.

Bella empalidece.

Carlisle (chocado) - Alguém está criando um exército

Jasper acena, Emmett ergue-se, entusiasmado.

Emmett - Oh, agora que definitivamente tenho que ir.

Bella - Espera, uma exercito? De vampiros?

Carlisle - Não houve qualquer exército de recém-nascido em mais de um século que eu saiba.

Jasper - Agora há. E eles foram criados para lutar com alguém

Edward - Somos o único clã perto de Seattle.

Carlisle - Descuidados, se nós não pusermos um fim nisso, os Volturi o farão. Eu estou surpreso

que eles deixaram isso seguir por tanto tempo.

Edward (idéia ocorrendo) - Talvez eles estejam ignorando isso intencionalmente. Ou até...

Estejam por trás disso.

(fora de sua expressão)

Quando nós estávamos na Itália, eu li isso na mente de Aro.

VISÃO DE EDWARD.

RASTREAMENTO PARA A FACE DE EDWARD -- Como entramos em sua memória, seus arredores

saíram de cena, escuridão o cercando, suspendendo-o -- como ele volta, nós vamos além de seu

ombro para ver –

Edward (Voz): Ele não queria que eu visse, mas estava lá.

Edward (Voz): Ele queria Alice e eu nos juntando a ele. Nossos dons fortaleceriam seu poder. –

UM FLASH de EDWARD e ALICE, em cada um dos "tronos" dos Volturi, formalmente ocupados

por Caius e Marcus.

Edward (Voz): Mas ele sabe que nós nunca os escolheríamos enquanto nossa família estivesse

viva.

VOLTANDO A EDWARD – PRESENTE.

Edward - Um exército poderia resolver isso para ele.

Bella toma isso para ela, então –

Bella -Nós não podemos esperar duas semanas até a formatura, você precisa me transformar

agora --

Jasper - Você seria uma responsabilidade como recém-nascida. Incapaz de controlar seus

instintos. Um alvo fácil.

Carlisle coloca uma mão compreensiva nos ombros de Bella.

Carlisle - Também tem o seu pai para considerar. E sua mãe. O quão terrível seria para eles se

você de repente desaparecesse?

Bella não consegue argumentar, considera. Emmett parece confuso.

Emmett - Mas... Nós vamos chutar a bunda de alguém, certo?

INTERNA – FÁBRICA DE CONSERVAS ABANDONADA – EM FRENTE AO PORTO DE SEATTLE –

NOITE

Barulho. Um vampiro recém nascido bate na parede, quebrando tijolos. Ele cai no solo, aos pés

de Riley, que está rodando um segundo recém nascido.

Riley - O próximo que começar uma briga vai ter seus braços cortados fora. (Para o recém

nascido #2) Agora, consiga seu próprio idiota pro lanche.

Enquanto Riley caminha para um homem humano deitado no chão, mal vivo. Recém-nascido

#2 observa esfomeado enquanto Recém-Nascido #1 mergulha para o homem, tirando o que

restou da vida dele.

Incluindo outros doze recém-nascidos de ambos os sexos, todas as etnias e experiências, que se

alimentam, espreguiçam, lutam. O que eles têm em comum são a ferocidade, força e sede

Riley vai até uma linda garota, Bree, 15, que está deitada num canto, apenas acordando.

Enquanto ele se abaixa para checá-la ela de repente pula, costas contra a parede, desorientada

e profundamente sedenta. A mão dela voa até seu pescoço, onde ela foi mordida.

Bree - Que... O quê você fez comigo?

Atrás de Riley, os dois vampiros recém nascidos começam a empurrar uns aos outros de novo,

a luta reiniciando, irritando Riley.

Bree - Eu estou tão... Tão...

Riley - Sim, eu sei. Nós vamos achar para você alguém para beber. A sede passa depois de um

tempo. Eu tenho um ano debaixo do meu cinturão e eu estou bem.

Só então o recém-nascido #1 rasga a cabeça do Recém-Nascido #2 completamente para fora.

Bree grita. Riley balança a cabeça, exasperado.

Ele faz Bree se sentir confusa enquanto se distancia dela. Close em seu rosto.

INT – CASA DA BELLA – COZINHA – NOITE.

Rosto de Riley – estampado num panfleto que diz: ''Você tem me visto?'' – Inclui Charlie

sentado à mesa olhando para o panfleto. Bella entra, tira sua mochila e seu casaco.

Bella - Oi, pai. Já jantou?

Charlie -Ah... O quê? Não. Ainda não.

Bella olha por cima dos ombros de Charlie e vê o panfleto.

Charlie -Riley Biers. Seus pais estão espalhando esses panfletos em Seattle. É a 50ª vez que

eles tentam achá-lo.

Bella -Acha que eles deveriam desistir?

Charlie -Eu não desistiria se você estivesse no lugar dele. Nunca.

Bella engole seu remorso – ela quase contou tudo pra ele – mas permaneceu de boca fechada.

Depois, inesperadamente, Charlie põe seu braço em torno de sua cintura, trazendo-a mais

perto dele. Depois de um tempo, ele a solta, tentando esconder suas emoções.

Charlie -Então. Um sanduíche grande, com queijo extra?

Bella (Voz): Tenho que descobrir o que dizer às pessoas.

47 – INT. QUARTO DA BELLA – NOITE.

Bella está encolhida em sua cama no escuro. Edward deita perto dela, com a colcha da mãe

dela entre os dois.

Bella - Como eu vou explicar que eu não vou estar em casa nos Natais, por que eu não vou

visitá-los, por que eles nunca mais vão me ver de novo?

Edward - Depois de algumas décadas, todo mundo que você conhece vai estar morto.

Problema resolvido.

Bella recua-se ao ouvir sua brutal honestidade. E então o encara.

Bella – Por que você é contra eu me tornar como você?

Edward – Eu já lhe disse.

Bella – Tem mais que aquilo. Você pode ser honesto.

Edward (quietamente) - A escolha que você está fazendo. Eu conheço as conseqüências disso –

a perda, a isolação. Eu vivi isso. Para deixar você sofrer desse jeito...

(ele balança a cabeça) E eu sei que você acredita que eu tenho uma alma, mas eu não tenho. E

arriscar a sua, só para que eu nunca a perca, é a coisa mais egoísta que eu faria.

Bella – Então eu sou apenas uma egoísta.

Ela deixa a cabeça no peito dele.

Bella – Eu penso que você está apenas com medo de que eu seja muito diferente –

(sem olhar para ele)

Eu não serei, você sabe... Mais quente. Não terei o mesmo cheiro.

Ele levanta o rosto dela para o dele.

Edward – Você sempre será minha Bella

-- e ele a beija. Ela o beija de volta. E a paixão cresce cada vez mais. Ela coloca seus braços em

volta de seu pescoço. Edward se afasta ambos controlam seus desejos.

Edward – Minha Bella, apenas menos frágil.

Ele coloca a colcha em volta dela. Assim eles se deitam, a câmera se afasta... Até estarmos do

lado de fora observando pela janela.

EXT ; CADA DA BELLA (CONTNUAÇÃO) - NOITE

Ainda se afastando, incluindo o limite da extremidade onde encontramos Emmett e Alice

permanecendo vários passos um do outro. Ainda parados, observando, ouvindo.

Eles ouvem um som, ambos virando de uma vez – para achar atrás deles – dois lobos. Aqui

para pegar o cargo de sentinela. Devagar, Emmett e Alice recuam, os lobos olhando cada

movimento. Uma trégua, mas tensa.

EXTERIOR – LA PUSH – PRAIA – DIA

Bella e Jacob andam pela areia. Jacob parece distraído, como se quisesse dizer algo, mas não

pode. Bella está muito ocupada ficando preocupada para notar.

Bella - Eles continuam dizendo "Está tudo bem", mas é completamente besteira. Alice está até

indo adiante com essa estúpida festa de formatura – a qual eu o estou convidando, aliás.

(Jacob zomba) É eu imaginei. Toda a situação está uma bagunça, e eu não posso nem ajudar.

Se eu já fosse um deles...

Jacob (para) - Eu quero dizer uma coisa.

Bella - Certo. Desculpa. Nós combinamos em não falar sobre isso.

Jacob - Não, é – eu queria fazer isso diferentemente. Mais suavemente. Mas estou sem tempo

e você precisa ouvir a verdade, entender todas suas opções. Você provavelmente já sabe sobre

o que eu vou dizer, mas...

Bella (ela sabe) - Jacob, não...

Jacob - Eu estou apaixonado por você, Bella. E quero que você me escolha, ao invés dele.

Bella o encara, momentaneamente sem fala. Finalmente –

Bella -Jake, eu... Pensei que você entendesse. Eu não sinto isso por você.

Jacob - Eu não acredito.

Bella - Você não acredita? É como eu me sinto.

Jacob - Você quer que eu vá embora? Nunca me ver de novo?

Bella - Claro que não.

Jacob - Viu? Você sente algo por mim, você só não admite. (se decidindo) E eu não vou desistir.

Eu vou lutar por você. Até o seu coração parar de bater.

Bella - Então você não vai lutar por muito tempo.

Jacob- Você está se apressando nisso porque você tem medo que mude de idéia.

Isto arrebenta seus nervos – que faz a ficar com raiva.

Bella -Isto é o que eu quero.

Jacob leva ela aos seus braços, emocionalmente carregada.

Jacob - Você não terá que muda para ficar comigo. Ou dizer adeus para ninguém. Eu posso te

dar mais que ele. Ele provavelmente não pode te beijar sem machucar você. (Puxa ela mais

pra perto) Sente isso? Carne e osso, e calor.

Bella -Jacob...

De repente, ele beija ela. Bella empurra com raiva ele, mas ele puxa ela mais apertado para ele

Finalmente Bella desisti, joga seus braços, abre os olhos, espera ele parar. Ele faz, "vamos lá".

Ela desdenha. Ele espera, calculando sua reação. Se ela se sentiu como ele?

Mas Bella gira na direção dele e da um soco em sua boca. Há um horrível crunch no impacto.

Jacob não se mexe. Mas Bella agarra a mão dela e sente dor.

Bella -AI! Aiaiaiaiai!

CASA DA BELLA (DIA)

Bella, irritada, sai do carro de Jacob segurando sua mão machucada, enquanto o Volvo de

Edward pára cantando pneus. Ele sai e vai direto para Jacob. Bella fica em seu caminho.

Bella -Aqui não, Edward. Por favor.

Ele se desvia de Bella, encarando o rosto de Jacob.

Edward - Se você se atrever a tocá-la contra sua vontade de novo...

Jacob - Ela não está certa se foi contra sua vontade

Edward - Ah, ela pode dizer por si mesma (um pouco piedoso) Eu te garanto.

Jacob - Tudo bem. Algum dia ela vai falar por si mesma e chamar por mim.

Bella - Pára com isso Jacob, vai embora

Mas Jacob está encarando Edward. Atrás deles, Charlie sai e vê a hostilidade entre eles.

Aproxima-se.

Charlie (se coloca entre eles) - Tudo bem garotos, vamos acalmar. Vamos lá. Relaxem.

Os dois não podiam batê-lo, mas se afastaram.

Charlie -Agora, o que diabos está acontecendo?

Jacob - Eu meio que... Beijei a Bella.

Charlie – Ah!

Ele não consegue evitar que parece um pouco satisfeito. Porém a próxima informação muda

sua atitude.

Jacob – Contra sua vontade. Então ela me bateu. E quebrou sua mão. Acidentalmente.

A expressão de Charlie se torna em um deslumbre, que até mesmo todo o

convencimento de Jacob se encolhe.

INTERIOR – CASA DOS CULLEN – COZINHA – TARDE

Carlisle – Foi apenas uma pequena fratura. Você está inteira, Bella.

Emmett e Jasper se alteram, ao ver a tala de Bella.

Emmett – Tentando caminhar e mascar chiclete ao mesmo tempo de novo, Bella?

Bella – Batendo na cara de um lobisomem.

Emmett (impressionado) – Valente. Você será uma recém-nascida um pouco mais

resistente.

Rosalie ATIRA o jornal pra baixo e caminha abruptamente para fora, lançando um

olhar feroz em direção à Bella. Bella está desolada.

Emmett – Não se preocupe com isso.

Edward – Vocês acharam mais alguma pista?

Jasper - Nenhum sinal do intruso. Mas Victoria continua fazendo aparições.

Carlisle – Ela está brincando com a gente. Mantendo-nos distraídos.

Emmett – De Seattle?

Carlisle – Do intruso. Ou algo assim.

Edward – Alice pode continuar rastreando pelas decisões dela, mas nós devemos rastrear pelo

solo.

Cansada de ser ignorada, Bella vai para o Deck*.

Jasper - Já cobrimos toda a península do sul até Quinault.

Edward – Nós iremos procurar a noroeste.

EXT. CASA DOS CULLEN – DECK – ANOITECER

O sol se põe sobre o rio quando Rosalie desvia o olhar. Bella surge. Rosalie sabe quem está

atrás dela sem mesmo ver.

Rosalie – Vá fofocar aos outros sobre a alegria de se tornar um recém-criado.

Bella – Eu sei o quão ruim deve ser.

Rosalie (insolente) – Você não tem a menor idéia.

Agora Bella tem. Ela se ajeita, chateada.

Bella – Rosalie estou tentando. Eu venho tentando. Mas não consigo entender o que fiz de

errado para você me odiar.

Rosalie – Odiar? Eu não te odeio. Eu particularmente não gosto de você, mas... Bella, eu tenho

inveja de você.

Bella – Isso é... Ridículo!

Rosalie – Você tem escolha. Eu não tive. Nenhum de nós teve. Mas você tem. E você está

escolhendo errado. Eu não me importo coma sua vida miserável.

* Deck pode ser um lugar coberto fora da casa ou um deck para barcos, como um convés.

Bella - Minha vida não é miserável. Não é perfeito, mas de ninguém é.

Rosalie - A minha era.

Bella - Foi há muito tempo, talvez você esteja esquecendo o desagradável.

Rosalie - Eu lembro. E era perfeita. Até…

Ela se vira para o rio novamente. Bella lentamente se move para o lado de Rosalie, mas

mantém certa distancia.

Rosalie - Eu tinha… Quase tive… Tudo, apesar de ter sido a grande depressão. Eu tinha 18

anos, bonita—todos em Rochester me invejava.

Despeja Rosalie enquanto—

CORTA PARA:

Close num rosto de bebê.

Cabelo preto encaracolado, covinha, angelical. Ele está sendo segurado por—

EXT. ROCHESTER, NEW YORK – PARK – DIA (1933)

Rosalie Humana, pele rosada, deslumbrante, mas ingênua, vaidosa. Vemos seu desejo no

momento em que devolve o menino para sua mãe. Vera, 18 anos.

Rosalie (Voz) - Eu queria tanto um filho. Uma casa própria. Um marido para beijar quando

voltasse do trabalho pra casa. Pensei que eu ia ter tudo isso.

EXT. ROCHESTER, NEW YORK – PARK – DIA (1933)

Rosalie anda de braços dados com o simpático e bem vestido Royce King. Um pedestre a olha

com admiração. Royce se diverte com a atenção que ela lhe provoca. Mas é claro que parece

que o próprio Royce não gostou.

Rosalie (Voz) - Royce era o solteiro mais cobiçado da cidade. Eu mal o conhecia – nós nunca

estivemos sozinhos. Mas eu estava encantada pela idéia de amor.

Rosalie não vê Royce mirando uma bela mulher através das ruas. A mulher, horrorizada, aperta

o passo. Ele limpa o desprezo de sua face. Rosalie alegremente vê apenas seu homem perfeito.

Rosalie (Voz): Eu era jovem...

EXT. ROCHESTER NEW YORK - RUAS – NOITE (1933)

Rosalie dirige-se abaixo pelas ruas sem lâmpadas. Ela puxa seu casaco e o fecha, close no ar

frio da noite.

Rosalie (Voz): No último dia de minha vida, eu deixei a casa de uma amiga tarde. Eu não estava

longe de casa...

Ela diminui quando vê um GRUPO DE CINCO HOMENS, recolhidos sobre um poste. Eles

gargalham bêbados, passando a garrafa. Rosalie foge para evitá-los, mas em seguida, ouve --

Royce - Rose! Nós estivemos esperando por você.

Rosalie relaxa um pouco quando percebe que é Royce.

Rosalie - Royce, você está bêbado.

Royce (para seu amigo): Ela não é adorável, John? Disse-lhe que ela era observadora.

John (olhando sensualmente): É difícil dizer com todas essas roupas.

Rosalie, desconfortável, olha para Royce, mas ele só ri.

Royce - Mostre para ele sua aparência, Rose. Tire umas poucas peças.

Rosalie - Vejo você amanhã, sóbrio.

Ela começa, mas Royce abruptamente arranca seu chapéu – ela chora de dor

quando os grampos de seu chapéu puxam seu cabelo. Royce sorri sádico, agora que

está desmascarado. O homem ri.

Royce - Você faz enquanto eu falo.

Então, ele agarra o casaco dela. Ela briga com ele, arranhando o rosto dele,mas ele

violentamente rasga o casaco dela.

Foco no botão de bronze – eles "pulam para fora" (CÂMERA LENTA) Seguir os

botões enquanto eles se espalham pela rua.

Rosalie (Voz)- Eu não vi o que ele era até aquela noite. O que todos eles eram...

EXTERNA – CASA DOS CULLEN – O DECK – TARDE

Bella fica perplexa com o horror do estupro da Rosalie. Ela se enche de empatia, enquanto uma

estóica Rosalie continua...

Rosalie - Eles me deixaram na rua, pensando que eu já estava morta. Acredite em

mim, eu queria estar. Carlisle me encontrou – cheirou todo o sangue. Ele pensou que

ele estava me ajudando.

Bella - Eu... Eu sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido com você.

Mas Rosalie não queria piedade.

Rosalie - Eu consegui me vingar deles... Um de cada vez (um sorriso sempre-tão-discreto) Eu

deixei Royce por último... Então ele saberia... Que eu estava vindo.

FLASHBACK – INT. CORREDOR DE HOTEL – NOITE - ANO 1933

Dois homens grandes guardam o caminho da porta para um quarto. Eles olham para

cima quando um espectro em branco aparece no fim do corredor. Enquanto isso se

aproxima, nós percebemos que é Rosalie, em seu vestido de noiva.

INT. QUARTO DE HOTEL (CONTINUAÇÃO) – NOITE-ANO 1933

Royce está assustado, enquanto ele ouve o som do corpo dos dois guardas caindo

pesadamente no solo. Ele se esconde em um canto – a porta abre com um estardalhaço

e Rosalie entra. Horror de Royce enquanto ela se aproxima dele.

De volta ao presente de Rosalie.

Rosalie - Eu era um pouco... Teatral até então.

Uma expressão de diversão, mas desaparece rapidamente.

Rosalie - As coisas melhoraram depois que encontrei Emmett. Mas nós sempre seremos...

Congelados. Nunca seguindo em frente. É o que eu mais sinto falta... As possibilidades. De

estar sentada na varanda, Emmett com cabelos grisalhos do meu lado, cercados por nossos

netinhos, ouvindo suas risadas...

Rosalie fica em silêncio por um tempo. Bella se vira pra ela, mostrando que está entendo, mas

ficando quieta em seu lugar.

Bella - Eu entendo que é isso o que você queria, mas nunca existirá nada que eu queira a não

ser Edward.

Rosalie - Errada de novo. Depois que você tiver sido mudada, só haverá uma coisa que você vai

querer e pela qual você mataria: sangue.

Vendo que sua opinião estava dada, Rosalie sai. Bella está tremendo, olha em direção da casa

e vê Edward parado na janela, olhando pra ela.

Jessica (O.S.) - Quando a gente tinha 5 anos, eles perguntaram o que nós queríamos ser

quando nós crescermos...

INT –ESCOLA SECUNDARIA DE FORKS– GINASIO – DIA DA GRADUAÇÃO

Câmeras filmando os estudantes, família e professores. Guarda -chuva à mão no caso de

chover.

Jessica - Nossas respostas eram coisas como astronauta, presidente,

Jessica está no palco, é oradora da turma.

Jessica - Ou no meu caso, princesa.

(público rindo)

Jessica – Quando nós tínhamos dez, eles perguntam de novo e nós respondemos – estrela do

rock, caubói, ou em meu caso, medalhista de ouro. Mas agora que crescemos, eles querem

uma resposta séria. Bem, o que acham disto: Quem diabos sabe?!

Barulhos e gritos vinham da audiência, encontramos Bella. As palavras de Jessica ficam mais

baixas...

Jessica – Este não o momento de fazer decisões rápidas e difíceis. Pegar o trem errado e ficar

preso em algum lugar frio. Se apaixonar – muito. Licenciado em filosofia, porque não existe

maneira de fazer uma carreira fora dessa. Mude de idéia. E então mude de novo, por que nada

é permanente.

Mostra Bella, sabendo que não haverá mudanças de idéias quando tomar sua decisão. O

discurso continua.

INT – GINASIO – DIA DA GRADUAÇÃO

No palco – Bella caminha até o Diretor Principal e aperta sua mão enquanto recebe o diploma.

No público, Charlie bate palmas espalhafatosamente, sorrindo com orgulho.

Jessica (Voz) - ... Então, erre quantas vezes você puder. Assim, algum dia, quando eles

perguntarem de novo o que você quer ser... Nós não teremos que achar. Nós saberemos.

EXT. COLEGIO – POS CERIMONIA DE GRADUAÇÃO - DIA

Charlie e Bella vão para fora, Bella tira desajeitada o barrete de seu vestido. Charlie coloca o

braço sobre o ombro de Bella, emocionado

Charlie – Eu estou tão orgulhoso de você Bells. Eu não posso esperar para ver o seu próximo

passo. Você é minha maior satisfação.

Bella -... Pai, isso não é verdade.

Charlie -Sim, é sim. E é... (incrível) Bem, você verá, quando tiver filhos.

(Fora da Bella)


	2. Chapter 2

EXTERIOR – SEATTLE – RUA ISOLADA-NOITE

Riley - O que eu disse sobre ficar na surdina!

Riley, exasperado, fica perto de um antigo modelo de Sedan que está virado de cabeça

para baixo na rua. Fumaça sai do motor, que começa a pegar fogo. Dentro do carro,

uma mulher grita.

Riley - Você chama isso de ficar na surdina?

Um homem recém-nascido o ignora, quando ele puxa a mulher do carro e começa a

se alimentar dela. Perto, dois outros recém-nascidos se alimentam de seus próprios

prêmios – uma prostituta e um mensageiro de bicicleta. Riley desiste.

Riley - Só... Limpem tudo quando acabarem.

VIADUTO A DISTÂNICA.

Quatro pessoas, completamente imóveis, olhando para as mutilações.

A câmera se aproxima, para mostrar que são os Volturi: Jane com seu enganador rosto

de anjo. O grande Felix, o elegante Demetri e o angelical Alec. Todos usam casacos

escuros com capuz. Jane está na liderança.

Alec (à distância, para Jane) - Que... Indiscreto.

Felix - Eles já chamaram atenção demais.

Demetri - Assim como a nossa "inatividade". Outros podem começar a questionar a...

eficácia dos Volturi.

Jane - Deixe-os.

Felix - Talvez nós devêssemos consultar o Aro.

Jane lança a Felix um olhar – o seu corpo arde em dor. O grande Felix cai no chão,

se contorcendo silenciosamente. Jane é uma pequena menina assustadora.

Jane - As decisões de Aro estão sendo vigiadas. Nós temos que decidir.

Alec cuidadosamente, toca gentilmente seu ombro, intercedendo.

Alec -Está decidido, irmã. Está na hora.

Ela libera Felix. Demetri ajuda-o. Ela sorri para Alec, extremamente sem se importar

com a dor que ela causou em Felix.

Jane - Sim, está na hora. (olha para o recém-criado) Ou nós os deixamos fazerem sua

missão porque eles foram criados, ou acabamos com eles logo. Decisões, decisões...

DE VOLTA PARA RILEY – Ele sente algo. Olha para cima.

PONTO DE VISTA DO RILEY - Os Volturi se foram. Nós começamos a ouvir a

batida de uma música dançante enquanto nós vamos para...

INT. CASA DOS CULLEN – FESTA DE FORMATURA – NOITE

De parede a parede há adolescentes. Dançando, transformou o

lugar em uma boate.

FOCA NA PORTA DA FRENTE – Bella entra,imediatamente esmagada pela multidão.

Ela faz um caminho através da multidão, procurando por finalmente o localiza.

BELLA ATRAVESSA A PORTA DA COZINHA

Edward está atento conversando com Carlisle,Emmett e disposição é intensa.

Bella está indo em direção deles, mas Jessica e Angela a atrapalham.

Angela- Você está finalmente aqui!

Jessica- O que você achou do meu discurso?Leve demais, muito auto-ajuda?

Bella (genuinamente) - Na verdade, você foi ótima.

Jessica - Como se eu tivesse nascido pra liderar, certo?

Angela - Eu amo essa música! Vamos...

Ela empurra todos para a pista de dança onde Eric e Mike as encontram.

Mike - Hora de dançar, Bella. Não me faça dançar robô.

Eric - Você bem quem que gostaria que sua dança robô fosse tão boa assim.

Mike e Eric começam uma batalha de dança de robô. As garotas riem. O clima de celebração

era obviamente um contraste com a atmosfera na cozinha. Pista de dança é um inferno para

Bella, mas ela força um sorriso, se enturmando um pouco. Então ela vê...

PORTA DA FRENTE

Jacob entra, calmo e confiante. Quil e Embry seguem ele, parecendo tensos, olhos analisando

tudo no ambiente. Bella sai da pista de dança indo em direção a Jacob.

Bella - O que está fazendo aqui?

Jacob - Você me convidou, lembra?

Bella - Meu avisou foi muito sutil? Eu estava desconvidando você.

Jacob (genuinamente com remorso) - Bella, me desculpe, sabe o beijo e sua mão... Eu culparia

meu instinto animal por isso, mas... Fui eu. Sendo um idiota. Sério, me desculpe.

Ela vê que ele está sendo sincero. Ela assente mais gentil.

Jacob - Eu te trouxe um presente de formatura. Eu que fiz.

Ele pega sua mão e afivela no seu pulso um bracelete charmoso.

DETALHANDO – o charme: uma figura intrincada de um mini-lobo esculpido à mão.

Bella olha para o bracelete, comovida.

Bella – É... Lindo. Você que fez? UAU, eu... Obrigada.

Jacob está satisfeito. Mas então o olhar da Bella fica preso em Alice, esperando na escada,

completamente imóvel, congelada. Ela está tendo uma visão. Um alarme passa

pelo rosto da Bella. Jacob vê isso.

Bella - Eu já volto.

Jacob – Por quê? O que está acontecendo?

Bella – Nada. Apenas espere aqui por um segundo.

Jacob compartilha um olhar desconfiado com Quil e Embry à medida que Bella vai

empurrando através da multidão.

ÂNGULO NA ESCADA – Bella alcança Alice assim que ela sai da visão,seu rosto

está alarmado.

Bella – Alice, o que foi? O que você viu?

Jacob aparece.

Jacob – Ok, alguma coisa está acontecendo. Diga-me.

Alice – Eu... Preciso falar com Jasper.

Jacob coloca uma mão na parede, bloqueando-a.

Jacob – Por que você não fala comigo?

De repente, Jasper está ali. Sua expressão é letal.

Jasper – Eu sugiro que você tire seu braço daí, antes que eu o faça.

Jacob o faz, lenta e cuidadosamente.

Jacob – Apenas procurando informações.

Alice – A decisão já foi tomada.

Bella – Não está indo a Seattle, está?

Alice – Não.. Eles estão vindo para cá.

Alice conta sua visão.

VISÃO DE ALICE: SEATTLE – FÁBRICA ABANDONADA

Riley passa entre os recém-criados a blusa vermelha de Bella. Eles inalam o cheiro,

memorizando-o.

EXT. CASA DOS CULLEN – ATRÁS DO DECK – NOITE

A festa continua lá dentro. Mas fora, a discussão continua tensa. Bella, Alice, Edward, Jasper e

Carlisle debatem, enquanto Jacob tenta acompanhar. Quil e Embry estão por perto, de guarda.

Edward – Quanto tempo?

Alice – Eles estarão aqui em quatro dias.

Carlisle (com má fé) – Isto pode se tornar um banho de sangue.

Jasper – Não há número suficiente de "nós" para proteger a cidade.

Jacob – Alguém está vindo atacar a cidade?

Edward (ignorando Jacob, para Alice) – Quem está por trás disso?

Alice – Eu não vejo ninguém familiar. Talvez...

Edward (lendo a mente de Alice) – Sim, eu já vi esse rosto. Este local. Riley Biers.

Ele chama a atenção de Bella enquanto ela reconhece o nome, abalada.

Edward - Mas ele não começou isto.

Alice - Quem quer que esteja fazendo isso, não está querendo aparecer.

Carlisle - Então alguém jogando com pontos cegos na sua visão.

Edward - Apenas os Volturi poderiam saber sobre o dom da Alice. Aro teria descoberto,

quando leu a mente de Alice…

Jasper - De qualquer maneira, o exercito está vindo e nossas chances não são boas.

Jacob - Tudo certo, espera um pouco. Que exercito?

Ele está a ponto de explodir. O Carlisle e Edward trocam um olhar. Edward balança a cabeça

negando, Carlisle decide diferente.

Carlisle - Nossa espécie. Recém -nascidos

Quil - Quantos?

Jasper - O bastante.

Embry - O que são eles faziam?

Alice - Eles estavam passando o perfume da Bella em volta de uma blusa vermelha

Bella - Então era isso que eles estavam fazendo em minha casa—

Jacob - Ok, que porra isso significa?

Carlisle (angustiado) - Isto significa uma horrível briga. Com vidas perdidas.

O encargo dessa região estava sobre eles. Batida. Jacob compartilha um sóbrio olhar com

Embry e Quil. Um imperceptível aceno.

Jacob - Nós estamos dentro.

Bella - O quê? Não, você vai se matar!

Jacob - Por favor, é para isso que somos feitos.

Edward - Esqueça isso.

Jacob - Eu não estou pedindo permissão --

Carlisle - Tudo bem.

Os caras saem. Carlisle se volta para --

Carlisle - Você acredita que Sam irá aceitar isso. Ok?

Jacob - Se isso for uma palavra elegante para combatermos juntos, é. Nós podemos viver aqui

também.

Edward procura Carlisle que ainda está pesando isso.

Carlisle - Jasper?

Jasper - Eles nos fornecerão os números. E os recém nascidos não sabem que os lobisomens

existem. Isso nos dará uma vantagem.

Carlisle - Vamos ter que nos coordenar.

Edward não está feliz, mas cede a si mesmo. Bella está em pânico.

TSE – BLUE DRAFT

Carlisle - Lutar com recém-nascidos requer o conhecimento que Jasper tem. Já estamos

planejando um encontro estratégico.

Jacob - Diga a hora e o lugar.

INT. CADA DOS CULLEN – FESTA – UM MINUTO MAIS TARDE.

Jacob, Quil e Embry seguem em direção à porta. Bella agarra o braço de Jacob.

Bella -Jake, espera. Vocês não sabem onde vocês estão se metendo –

Jacob -Isso é o que nós fazemos. Você deveria ser feliz. Olhe pra nós. Trabalhamos juntos.

Você é a pessoa que nos queria desse jeito.

E Jacob avança em passos largos, deixando-a no meio dos convidados. Enquanto o som da

música aumenta mais ainda, destaque na cara de preocupação de Bella.

EXT – CLAREIRA – AMANHECER.

O silêncio misterioso causa um contraste com a cena barulhenta anterior. É um campo bem

grande cercado por uma floresta densa. A neblina está muito densa, é um dia nublado,

cinzento. De repente, o silêncio é quebrado por Emmett sendo atirado contra o ar, debatendo-

se em câmera lenta. Ele cai duramente de costas no chão, mas imediatamente dá um salto e

fica em pé pra encarar Jasper, a pessoa que o atirou.

Emmett - De novo.

Incluam Carlisle, Esme, Alice e Rosalie que assistem a luta.

Foco no Volvo que chega derrapando e pára perto do carro de Jasper. Edward e Bella saem e

seguem juntos pelo campo. No meio do caminho, Edward pára.

Edward - Eles estão aqui.

No limite das árvores, fora da névoa, estão 8 lobos gigantes esquivados, tão cautelosos quanto

os Cullen estão. Emmett reconhece Paul, seus olhos se encontram, ambos desejando uma

revanche.

Bella (pra Edward) - Mais dois entraram no bando.

Edward - Eles são jovens. Muito jovens.

Carlisle se junta à Edward, que está lendo a mente dos lobos.

Edward - Eles não confiam na gente o bastante pra ficarem na forma humana.

Carlisle - Eles estão aqui. Isso é o que importa.

Bella vê o lobo castanho avermelhado quando ele se vira na direção dela.

Bella -Jake...

Ele parece estar quase sorrindo, sua língua pra fora. Um olhar do lobo Sam avisa lobo Jake pra

se concentrar. Carlisle pergunta a Edward:

Carlisle - Vai traduzir?

Edward concorda. Carlisle se move lentamente em direção ao bando. Lobo Sam, o maior e o

mais negro, dá uns passos a frente.

Carlisle - Bem vindo.

Edward (lendo a mente de Sam)- Ele diz que vai assistir e ouvir, mas isso é o máximo que nós

podemos pedir pelo auto-controle deles.

Carlisle -Vai ficar tudo bem. Jasper tem experiência com recém-nascidos. Ele irá nos ensinar a

combatê-los.

Edward - Ele quer saber quão diferentes de nós os recém-nascidos são.

Carlisle - São muito mais fortes que nós, por causa de seus próprios sangues humanos que

correm em suas veias. Nosso tipo nunca é mais fisicamente poderoso do que em nossos

primeiros meses nessa vida.

O bando entra. Carlisle acena para Jasper assumir. Inicialmente Jasper ficar inconfortável com

ambos os lobos e a atenção. Mas dá um passo a frente.

Jasper – Carlisle está certo. É para isso que recém-criados são criados, para exércitos.

Edward – Um deles – Quil – ele quer saber quantos vampiros constituem o exército. Ele parece

ficar nervoso... Pelo termo.

Se era possível para um lobo parecer envergonhado, Quil o fez. Jasper sorriu.

Jasper – "Exército" é uma expressão para um largo número de recém-criados. A boa noticia é

que eles não estão em milhares, como um exercito de humanos. E má noticia é que nenhum

exército humano poderia contra eles. Mas eles não são treinados, e sua sede os fazem

selvagens. Voláteis. O que pode ajudar o nosso lado.

Jasper move-se para o centro do campo para uma demonstração, ele fica no comando, como

um líder no controle.

Bella observa surpresa para esse Jasper emergir. O bando senta-se, ou deita para observar,

prontos para saltar se necessário.

Jasper – As duas coisas mais importantes para se lembrar são, primeiro, nunca deixem que

eles coloquem os braços sobre vocês. Ele vão arrancar suas cabeças tão rápido que elas vão

rodar. Segundo, nunca tentem a morte obvia. Eles estarão preparados para isso. E vocês irão

perder. Emmett? (gesta para que ele ataque) Não reprima.

Emmett – Não é da minha natureza.

Emmett avança em Jasper com uma velocidade impossível, mas Jasper é um borrão virtual.

Emmett ataca inúmeras vezes, seus braços fortes agarram o ar. Jasper para longe o bastante

para dizer

Jasper - Você tem que chegar neles pelo lado, e continuar se movimentando. Sempre em

movimento.

Emmett ataca novamente com resultados similares, até que, de repente, ele congela

– Jasper o tem por trás, seus dentes a uma polegada da garganta do Emmett.

Bella é pega de surpresa pelas habilidades de Jasper.E há um murmurinho impressionado entre

os lobos que estavam olhando.

SEQUÊNCIA DE TREINAMENTO – UMA SÉRIE DE TOMADAS:

Todos revezam lutando com Jasper,ou fazendo duplas e lutando entre si.São todos borrões,que

quase tornam-se visíveis quando a câmera muda para a câmera-lenta,

para mostrar uma violenta, porém extraordinária dança.

Alice e Jasper disputam, pulando, se se lança sobre ela,mas com

seus olhos olhá-lo, ela vê suas ações antes dele fazê nada,Alice

está empoleirada nas suas costas; ela beija seu pescoço.

Alice - Te peguei.

Edward e Carlisle se atacam,mas Edward pode ler a mente do Carlisle o que o dá

se desvencilha do aperto de Carlisle,depois se choca contra ele,fazendo um rude som.

Jasper (Voz)- Foco na velocidade, agilidade, deixe seu oponente com a guarda baixa...

Os lobos se levantam, olhando atentamente,desejando entrar na briga,mas se seguram.

Jasper (Voz)- Use seus passos contra eles – sim, bom...

ÂNGULO NA BELLA – Olhando ansiosamente os fortes,vida e morte,jogos de guerra.

Um focinho peludo esfrega seu rosto. Jacob- lobo está ao seu lado, seus olhos transportam

preocupação. Ela, pensativa, olha para o campo.

Bella - Vai ser cem vezes pior que isso, não vai?

Uma sensação de ansiedade passa pelos rostos dos Cullen e dos lobos.

Bella -Alguns de vocês poderão não estar aqui,mais tarde. Por minha causa.

Uma batida – então Jacob "fuça" o rosto dela de novo. Ela o acaricia. Encosta-se nele.

Edward - Já encerramos por hoje.

Edward aparece de repente ao seu lado. Sua expressão é calma, mas firme. Os olhos de lobo de

Jacob fixam-se neles... Então se junta ao seu bando na floresta.

EXT- CLAREIRA- MAIS TARDE NAQUELE DIA

O Jeep segue com Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie e Emmett.

Bella senta-se no Volvo. Jasper se aproxima chutando a lama de seus pés,tirando a

olha para ele como se fosse a primeira em que o viu.

Bella -Jasper... Há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

Jasper - Somente sua presença e o seu cheiro irão distrair os recém-nascidos. Seus

instintos de caçadores irão deixá-los loucos.

Bella - Bom. Fico contente. Como que você sabe tanto sobre isso?

Jasper (abatido e relutante)-Eu não tive o mesmo tipo de... Educação que meus irmãos.

Esperando terminar a conversa, ele começa a se afastar, mas ela pula para fora do

Jeep,seguindo ele.

Ele para,repara no seu olhar curioso. Devagar, ele levanta uma manga de sua camisa.

Mostra a ela...

FOCO NO BRAÇO DE JASPER

De primeira, não vemos nada na pálida pele cinza. Então se torna mais claro, seu braço está

cheio de várias cicatrizes brancas na forma de meia-lua. Bella está chocada.

Bella -Isso são mordidas. Como a minha.

Jasper - Cicatrizes de batalha. Todo meu treinamento para a Confederação do Exército foi

inútil contra os recém-nascidos. Mesmo assim nunca perdi uma luta.

Bella -Isso foi durante a Guerra Civil?

Ele assente enquanto começa a andar. Ela anda ao lado dele.

Jasper - Eu era o major mais novo na cavalaria. Consegui isso sem ter visto um combate real,

até que...

Bella (incentivando) - Até que...

Jasper - Eu cruzei o caminho com uma imortal. Maria...

Foco no rosto de Jasper, sombrio relembrando o passado...

DESERTO DE HOUSTON -TEXAS - NOITE (1863)

Corta para o rosto humano de Jasper, bronzeado e corado por causa de sua gavalgada com o

cavalo na dificil estrada. Ele parece elegante no seu uniforme do Exército.

Jasper (voz) - Eu estava voltando para Galveston após ajudar uma mulher e sua criança...

Quando eu a vi...

Ele desacelera quando vê três mulheres usando leves vestidos e magras demais. A beleza delas

o impressionou. Maria, mexicana, cabelo preto, pele de porcelana está no meio de duas loiras.

Lucy e Nettie. Ele desmonta, saudando polidamente. Maria o examina detalhadamente.

Jasper - Como um cavaleiro do sudeste que eu era imediatamente ofereci ajuda.

Lucy (inalando seu cheiro) – Hum. Amável. E é um oficial.

Nettie – Você é melhor nisso, Maria. Eu nunca consigo parar uma vez que eu começo.

Jasper está confuso, mas hipnotizado à medida que Maria chega perto.

Maria – Qual seu nome, soldado?

Jasper – Major Jasper Whitlock, Madame.

Maria – Eu espero que você sobreviva. Você será uma excelente adição.

EXTERNA – CLAREAMENTO DA FLORESTA – DIA

VOLTA EM JASPER que para de andar,a memória dolorosa lavando-o vai para

um tronco caído, para continuar ouvindo-o.

Bella – Maria estava criando um exército?

Jasper – Eu me tornei seu segundo em comando. Depois,exércitos eram comuns no Sul. Eles

eram constantes... Batalhas brutais por território.

EXTERNA – DESERTO DO TEXAS – NOITE – ANO 1860

CORTA NO ROSTO DE JASPER, OLHOS VERMELHOS – ele está quase irreconhecível com sua

ferocidade na medida em que rompe através de um exército de recém-nascidos opositores,

rasgando fora membros, braços, cabeças. Ele é um lutador aterrorizante.

Jasper – Maria venceu todas as batalhas. Ela era esperta e cuidadosa. E ela me tinha. Minha

habilidade de controlar emoções serviu muito bem para ela.

INTERIOR – CELEIRO – DIA – ANO 1800

Jasper treina um grupo de recém-nascido,demonstrando manobras de ataque e defesa. Eles

são um bando de aparência selvagem. Os olhos de Jasper estão vermelho-fogo, seu rosto duro,

frio.

Até ele cruzar com um jovem ,inocente, de 15 nunca havia amolecido.O garoto

olhou claramente para ele.

Jasper – Eu treinei os recém-nascidos dela. Uma profissão sem fim, já que ela não os

deixava viver mais que um ano.

Um forte recém-nascido facilmente derruba o aparece atrás de Jasper,

agarrando-o e dando-o um beijo,dominante e sussurrou para ele dar um

presente ao garoto.

Jasper – Era meu trabalho eliminá-los.

INTERIOR - CELEIRO – NOITE

Jasper se aproxima do menino que olha e sorri. Ele se surpreende quando Jasper coloca seu

braço em sua garganta.

Jasper – Eu podia sentir... Tudo o que eles sentiam.

Vemos o desespero de Jasper ao sufocar o menino com um abraço, antes de girar sua

cabeça, arrancando-a.

EXTERNO - CLAREIRA – DIA

VOLTA PARA JASPER- Seu desespero era como fosse ontem o ocorrido. Alice surge próxima a

ele.

Jasper – Eu pensava que Maria e eu tínhamos uma ligação. Mas ela apenas me usou, como

marionete. Ela puxou as cordas. Eu não sabia que havia outra maneira... Até encontrar Alice.

Ela deve ter me visto chegando, é claro.

Alice – Me manteve esperando o suficiente.

Jasper (inclinando a cabeça) – Me perdoe, Madame.

Jasper - Eu não sei o que teria virado sem ela.

Alice envolve seus braços em Jasper.

Alice - SHH, você nunca terá que ser aquele novamente.

Alice tenta beijar as cicatrizes. Bella retira-se. Absorvendo tudo isso.

EXT. CASA DA BELLA – NOITE.

Impulsiona-se ao secundo andar… Janela escurecida de Bella.

EXT. CLAREIRA DA FLORESTA- NOITE (SEQUENCIA DO SONHO)

Encontramos Bella de volta a clareira. Sozinha. Câmera circula em volta dela e por cima do seu

ombro e vemos, Jasper em sua frente. Em seguida, Maria caminha para próximo de Jasper.

Sussurra sedutoramente em seu ouvido. Não ouvimos. Mas temos um closer nos olhos de

Jasper. Eles começam a se tornarem vermelho sangue, enlouquecido de sede. Move-se

novamente para descobrirmos que não é mais Maria ao seu lado. É Victoria.

Ela avança para Bella, mas por um instante, em vez de correr, ela enfrenta seu inimigo e treme.

INT. QUARTO DA BELLA - NOITE

Bella na cama – no centro - Edward segura seu pulso. Ela estava sonhando, mas a punho era

real. Foca seus olhos, percebendo que ela tremia em Edward. O coração dela está acelerado.

Bella - O intruso, o exército de recém-nascidos.

Eles todos são seus fantoches. (Edward recua). Victoria…

Edward - Alice teria visto Victoria decidir fazer um exército.

A não ser ela se esconda por trás deles. Permitir que alguém decida. Talvez ela descobriu como

funcionam as visões de Alice. Edward ergue-se, considerando.

Edward - Confie em mim - eu quero que seja ela. Eu quero-a por perto. Para acabar com ela eu

mesmo, com minhas próprias mãos.

Ela vê a escuridão no rosto dele. Não certa do que fazer com o lado assassino dele.

EXTERNA SEATTLE – SOB UMA PONTE – NOITE

Está escuro. Riley aparece nas sombras arrastando pelo colarinho um quase

inconsciente,atlético rapaz. TRISTAN, 18 anos. Riley sem esforço puxa o peso de Tristan atrás

de si enquanto percorre o longo trecho da passagem subterrânea.

NO ROSTO DE TRISTAN – Ele tenta desesperadamente focalizar.O choque de sua cabeça

impede a lucidez.

Tristan - Pare... Eu...

Mas ele é arrastado sobre uma pedra. Gritos de dor.

Riley o ignora,finalmente atingindo seu liberta Tristan,que cai duro no chão.

Tristan é cegado pela escuridão,tonto, aterrorizado. – ele começa a rastejar para fora.

Ele não percebe um par de botas apertando o passo atrás dele. Ele consegue chegar a seus

pés,perto de correr...

De repente,uma mão o puxa para trás... É Victoria. Ela o força a seus joelhos; ele de

costas para ela. (Nota: Tristan nunca vê Victoria) Ela lança um sorriso para Riley –

Ele o retribui, afastando-se do sangue que vai vindo.

Ela empurra a cabeça de Tristan para o lado, revelando seu pescoço.

Victoria (sussurra a Tristan)- Bem vindo ao exército. (então a Riley) Estamos prontos.

EXTERIOR DA CASA DA BELLA – DIA.

Edward sai com a Bella nos calcanhares.

Bella - Espere.

Edward - Eles estarão aqui logo, Bella.

Bella - Eu sei. É por que... Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. (fora de seu olhar) Você

daria sua vida por mim, não daria?

Edward - Claro que sim.

Bella - O que mais você daria?

Edward - Qualquer coisa

Bella - Bom. Então eu me sinto melhor em lhe pedir isso. Eu quero que você fique fora da luta

Edward - Eu não posso, Bella.

Bella - Eu não posso perder você.

Edward - Eu não estarei longe, e acabará logo. Com os lobos ao nosso lado, não sobrará muito

para nós fazermos alguma coisa.

Bella -Se não terá muito para fazer, então você não é necessário, não é?

Edward parece ter sido pego por sua própria lógica.

Bella - E é o orgulho que está fazendo você ir. Bem, eu estou pedindo para deixar isso de lado.

Eu sei que seria preciso muita coragem. (Edward ainda está resistente)

Sem mais truques. Sem mais meias-verdades. Nós ficaremos juntos, de um jeito ou de outro.

Ou você vem comigo, ou irei para a batalha com você.

Edward resiste. Sabe que ela está certa, mas resiste. Ela percebe que ele está oscilando, ela o

pressiona... Relutando em dizer as palavras que sabe serão pesadas para ele.

Bella - Edward, eu já fiquei louca uma vez. Se você me deixar de novo...

Sim. Aquelas eram as palavras que poderiam despertar sua culpa. Ele olha pra baixo. Ela se

sente péssima, mas não se arrepende.

Bella - Só há duas alternativas. Nós dois dentro ou nós dois fora.

Edward luta com sua consciência. Perde.

Edward -Então eu escolho a alternativa com a qual eu posso conviver.

Ele a puxa pra perto dele. Bella se sente aliviada e culpada.

EXT – CLAREIRA NA FLORESTA.

Jacob encara Edward e Bella. Eles estão no meio do campo. Jasper está há poucos passos atrás

de Edward.

Jacob (zombando) - Você não tá brigando? O que? Mostre os músculos ou alguma coisa assim.

Bella - Ele está fazendo isso por mim, ok?

Jacob - Que seja. Só me fale sobre o plano.

Jasper dá uns passos a frente ligeiramente.

Jasper - O campo nos dará uma vantagem na batalha. Nós podemos atrair os recém-nascidos

com o cheiro da Bella, mas isso precisa terminar aqui.

Bella -Edward e eu estamos indo acampar. Mas até se ele me carregar, eles vão diferenciar

nosso cheiro.

Edward -Seu cheiro, contudo, é revoltante.

Jacob - Cara, você não quer mesmo começar a comparar o mau cheiro.

Bella - Ele que dizer que o seu cheiro irá cobrir o meu se me carregar...

Jacob - Feito!

Edward - (para Jasper) Isto é uma má idéia...

Jasper - Edward, eles não vão querer chegar perto do cheiro dele.

Bella - Vamos testar.

Edward finalmente concorda. Ela estende seus braços para Jacob. Ele sorri a carrega, e a

aperta forte.

Jacob -Eau de lobo* chegando...

* algo como colônia de lobo, fragrância.

Edward -Corre!

EXT. FLORESTA – DIA

Jacob corre pelas árvores carregando Bella – sem a super velocidade – velocidade humana,

mas rápido, e sem suar. Algum tempo passou e Jacob desce Bella. Eles começam a andar,

circulando devagar do ponto de partida.

Jacob - Veremos se isso funciona. Pessoalmente eu acho que cheiro bem. Você já sentiu algo?

Bella -Nada além do cheiro normal de garoto.

Jacob - Você irá me pedir para ficar fora da luta também? Ou não se importa com a minha

segurança?

Bella - É claro que me importo, mas você diria não. (esperançosa) A não ser que considere...

Jacob - Sim, certo... (mudando de assunto) Mas isso não significa que ele te ame mais.

E eu não tenho escolha, de qualquer forma. Desde que deixei Sam ser o alfa,eu tenho que

viver de acordo com as ordens dele.

Bella - Espere... Você o deixou ser o alfa? O que isso significa?

Jacob - (considera; finalmente) Tecnicamente, eu deveria ser o alfa. É uma coisa de

linhagem. Eu também deveria ser o chefe de toda a tribo. Mas eu desisti quando Sam

se ofereceu.

Bella - Você está brincando.

Jacob- Eu não queria estar no bando, muito menos ser o líder.

Bella -(olhando-o de uma nova maneira) UAU! Chefe Jacob.

Jacob -Eu disse não,mas toda escolha tem suas conseqüências....Umas mais que outras.

Bella -Não comece! Você vai ter que aceitar minha escolha.

Jacob para ,a proximidade deles é intima.

Jacob - Você pode amar mais de uma pessoa por vez. Eu já vi isso,com Sam, Emily

e Leah...

Bella - Eu não sou um lobo, não posso ter imprinting.

Jacob - Não é sobre imprinting. É sobre sentir algo por alguém. E eu sei que você sente

algo por mim.

Jacob - Eu posso perceber como você se sente. Fisicamente. Eu faço você ficar nervosa.

Jacob puxa ela pra mais perto, realmente, a fazendo ela ficar um pouco nervosa.

Bella -Jake, por favor...

Jacob - Não se preocupe, eu prometi eu não vou te beijar de novo,até você pedir para eu não

cumprir.

Bella - Você continuará mantendo essa promessa por muito tempo, Chefe Jacob.

Ele viu que chamou a atenção dela, e sorri.

EXT. CLAREIRA NA FLORESTA – DIA

DE VOLTA EM EDWARD e Jasper correndo para a floresta.

Jasper - Eu peguei todo o fedor dos lobos. Não da Bella. Este será nosso trabalho.

Edward (range os dentes) - Ótimo

EXT. CASA DE BELLA – TARDE

Bella desce de sua caminhonete, assim que Alice sai da casa com Charlie. Os dois estavam

rindo, divertindo-se um com o outro, Alice desce as escadas...

Charlie -Não seja estranha, Alice. Oi, Bells.

Bella surpresa, ver Charlie voltando para dentro de casa. Bella encontra Alice no jardim.

Alice - Seu álibi para a batalha está arranjado.

Bella - Sério?

Alice - Eu disse ao seu pai que toda minha família vai acampar este final de semana. Então

você e eu vamos dormi na minha casa.

Alice - A mim ele gosta. Na realidade, você e Edward vão ter a casa só de vocês hoje à noite.

Bella - Sozinhos?

Alice - Vamos todos caçar, ganhar energia para a luta. Você é bem-vinda.

Câmera na Bella, ruborizando em antecipação e nervosa.

COZINHA DA BELLA - TARDE

Charlie -A irmã, eu gosto.

Bella - Yeah, Alice é demais.

Ela vai para a pia, começa a lavar os pratos, demasiadamente casual...

Bella - Então, pai, eu estava pensando... Por que você nunca casou novamente?

Charlie -Eu não sei. Acho que nunca encontrei a pessoa certa. Por quê?

Bella - Eu achei que foi porque você, não sei, desistiu de tudo isso. De casar. Mas, você ainda

acha que tem valor?

Charlie (suspeitando) - Claro, casamento tem valor. Quando você é velho. Muito mais velho.

Como sua mãe, funcionou perfeitamente da segunda vez. Sabe, mais tarde na vida.

Bella - É, eu acho.

Charlie -Definitivamente você não quer se casar, porque você não foi... Cuidadosa.

Bella – O quê?

Charlie – Eu quero dizer,há coisas que você precisa saber quando você está...fisicamente

íntima.

Bella – Ah não, não me diga que nós vamos ter "A Conversa".

Charlie – Eu estou tão envergonhado quanto você.

Bella – Eu duvido disso seriamente. E a mamãe bateu você ao fazer isso há dez anos.

Charlie – Você não tinha um namorado há dez anos.

Bella – Eu acredito que as coisas ainda funcionem do mesmo jeito.

Charlie – Então vocês dois estão tomando precauções?

Bella – Por favor... Digo sério, por favor, não se preocupe com isso. Edward é... Da

velha guarda.

Charlie – Eu... Eu não sei com que aquilo... Aquilo é parecido, uma técnica ou...?

Bella – Oh meu Deus! Eu sou virgem! Ok? E eu não posso... Acreditar que eu falei

isso em voz alta.

Nem ele pode.

Charlie – Sério? Oh. Eu estou gostando do Edward um pouquinho mais.

Bella ,constrangida, tranca a porta.

EXTERIOR – CASA DOS CULLEN – NOITE

Bella se aproxima da porta da frente, noite a fora, com uma bolsa no ombro. Ela está

nervosa. Desajeitada. Ela arruma seu cabelo. Endireita seu suéter. Checa sua respiração.

A PORTA DE REPENTE É ABERTA – para revelar Edward, preocupado.

Edward – Por que você está aguardando aqui fora? Algum problema?

Bella – Não.

Ele olha para ela interrogativamente, pega sua mochila e faz um gesto para ela entrar.

Bella respira fundo e entra.

INTERIOR DO QUARTO DE EDWARD – NOITE

Bella segue Edward pelo quarto até encontrar uma enorme cama, luxuosa, com cabeceira de

ferro. Ela para ao vê-la.

Bella – Uma cama!

Edward – Eu pensei que você precisasse. Para dormir um pouco.

Timidamente Bella se move até a cama e senta na beirada.

Bella – Apenas um colchão teria bastado.

Edward – Isto é demais?

Bella – Não... É perfeito!

Tomando coragem, ela se move para o centro da cama.

Bella – Preciso perguntar-lhe uma coisa.

Ele pressente algo e senta junto a ela na cama.

Edward – Qualquer coisa.

Bella – O casamento é ainda uma condição para você concordar em me transformar?

Edward - Sim...

Bella - Ok. Bem. Eu quero negociar a minha, você sabe condição.

Edward- Há outra coisa que você quer? É seu. Seja o que for isso.

Bella olha para ele. Então, inclina-se, beija-o. Sem jeito, ela se aproxima mais, o beija

novamente, mais profundamente... Ele retorna o beijo. Apaixonados. Mas, como ela tenta

desabotoar a camisa -ele a empurra para trás, percebendo...

Edward- Bella… não. Eu poderia machucar você.

Bella- Você disse que queria que eu tivesse todas as experiências humanas.

Edward- As únicas que eu não corra o risco de matar você.

Bella -Você não vai, e todos estão convencidos de que depois que eu mudar, tudo que

vou querer é abater a cidade e...

Edward- Essa parte não dura para sempre.

Bella- Eu quero estar com você enquanto ainda estiver assim, enquanto eu quero você desse

jeito.

Edward- É muito perigoso.

Bella- Tente, eu caso com você. Vou para a faculdade, deixo você me comprar um carro. Só…

tente.

Ele vê o quanto é importante para ela. Luta com seus próprios desejos conflitantes. Um difícil

debate interno.

Bella -Por favor

Ela percebe que ele está em cima do muro. Ela timidamente se aproxima. Beija sua testa.

Bochecha. Sua boca... Ele permite-se beijá-la de volta, rígido.

A paixão se solidifica de novo... Ela tira a camisa dele com sucesso. Peito nu, ele a puxa para

mais perto. Eles voltam para a cama... Mas quando ela tenta tirar sua própria camisa – ele

finalmente se afasta, tentando reaver seu juízo.

Edward - Bella, Bella. Pare de tentar de tirar suas roupas.

Bella -...Você quer fazer essa parte?

Edward - Não esta noite.

Ela recua, extremamente humilhada. Rejeitada.

Bella - Você não quer. Wow. Ok. Isso é...

Ele rapidamente se move ao seu lado. Agarra-a, puxando para perto, intenso desejo em seus

olhos.

Edward - Oh, eu quero isso. Mais do que você pode imaginar. (ele pega suas mãos) Eu quero

que nos casemos primeiro.

Ele beija sua mão. Bella está tentando solucionar o caso.

Bella -O quê, eu sou alguma... Pervertida tentando surrupiar sua virtude?

Edward - Não é minha virtude que me preocupa.

Bella - Você não pode estar falando sério.

Edward -Eu gostaria de deixar essa regra intacta. (sai de seu olhar) Pode ser que seja tarde

para a minha alma, mas eu protegerei a sua, Eu sei que isso não é uma noção muito

moderna...

Bella -Isso não é precisamente moda antiga, isso é antiquado.

Edward - Sou de uma época diferente. As coisas eram... Menos complicadas. Por exemplo, eu

era considerado homem aos 18 anos. Se eu tivesse lhe conhecido, então...

Ele escorrega para fora da cama, ainda segurando sua mão... PASSA PARA O ROSTO DE

BELLA...

Edward - Eu teria cortejado você... E convidado você para minha casa. Faríamos passeios

acompanhado de nossos pais, ou tomar chá gelado na varanda. Eu teria roubado um beijo ou

dois. E depois de pedir permissão ao seu pai, eu estaria de joelhos...

Edward, agora está de joelhos...

Edward -... E ofereceria a você uma aliança.

... Ele pega de seu bolso uma pequena caixa preta e a abre para revelar...

INSERIR ANEL BRILHANTE – uma pedra comprida e oval com linhas inclinadas de pedras

brilhantes, no interior de uma teia frágil de ouro.

Edward - Este anel era da minha mãe.

O lindo anel literalmente tira o ar de Bella.

Edward a puxa enquanto ele permanece de joelhos.

Medo e amor batalham dentro dela.

Edward - Eu teria dito... Isabella Swan. Eu prometo te amar. Por todos os momentos da

eternidade. Você me daria à extraordinária honra de... Casar-se comigo?

Enquanto ele coloca o anel em seu dedo, ela está emocionada. Lágrimas em seus olhos,

finalmente, o amor vence...

Bella - Sim. Sim, eu aceito.

Ele levanta, radiante e a abraça, levantado-a. Ele está feliz. Ela vacila, emocionada, a

ambivalência ainda lá enquanto ela coloca o anel em seu dedo...

INT. SEATTLE – FÁBRICA ABANDONADA – NOITE.

Riley e Victoria abraçados, uma escura e desconcertante imagem da cena anterior. Eles estão

sobre uma passarela isolada, longe do exército de recém-nascidos. É um momento sensual,

íntimo.

Riley - Você não vem com a gente?

Victoria - Será uma decisão de última hora. Eu te disse como as coisas funcionam.

Riley (sorrindo forçadamente) - Certo. Os Cullen têm "poderes".

Victoria se separa dele, irritadíssima com o som da voz de Riley.

Victoria - Não os subestime, Riley. Você terá os números, mas eles serão capazes de prever

qualquer movimento que você fizer.

Riley - Assim como seu amigo.

Ela olha pra ele, incerta sobre onde ele quer chegar com isso. Ela o rodeia.

Victoria - É. Meu amigo morto. Laurent descobriu coisas que eles poderiam fazer e eles os

mataram. Mas não antes de ele me contar.

Riley (cuidadosamente) - Talvez ele estivesse errado. (olha pra longe dela) Quero dizer...

Deveria ser o território dos Cullen. Mas nós estivemos conhecendo o lugar e eu nunca nem

mesmo tenho visto eles por aqui.

Flashes de fúria nos olhos de Victoria. De repente ela está de pé a poucos passos dele.

Victoria - Você não confia em mim.

Riley - Com a minha vida. Só estou dizendo que –

Victoria - Estou fazendo isso por nós. Para que possamos nos alimentar sem as retaliações

deles. Não posso mais viver do medo, esperando para que eles nos ataquem...

De repente, ele está ao seu lado, envolvendo-a com seus braços.

Riley - Eu não vou deixá-los. Eu vou acabar com o clã dos Cullen – eu juro.

Ela olha para ele, e então o beija.

Victoria - Eu te amo tanto

Ele abraça ela – mas por cima de seu ombro, nós vemos seus olhos e, assim, suas emoções

desaparecerem.

EXT. TRILHA NA FLORESTA – MANHÃ

CLOSE NO DEDO DA BELLA (sem aliança) – UM PINO A MACHUCA e uma gota de sangue

aparece.

CAMERA APROXIMA DE BELLA que toca em uma árvore. Ela se move pela trilha na direção de

outra árvore, também tocando. As nuvens acima estão escuras. Ela continua, fazendo caminho

até...

EXT. CLAREIRA – MANHÃ

Bella aparece num campo vazio. Ela toca em outra árvore. Edward aparece atrás dela.

Edward - Iremos pela borda.

Bella - Se é com tudo isso que eu possa contribuir. Eu quero seja perfeito.

Edward - Jasper ficará impressionado e os recém nascidos ficarão agitados. Agora, me deixe

colocar um curativo nisso.

Ele pega em sua mão. Ela recua, preocupada...

Bella - Eu posso fazer isso. Você não precisa ficar desconfortável.

Edward - Não se preocupe. Isso não me incomoda mais.

Bella - Desde quando?

Ele segura a mão dela, e coloca um curativo nela.

Edward- Desde que eu sobrevivi pensando que você estava morta.

Ele continua segurando sua mão. Dá a ela um olhar zombeteiro.

Edward - Você não está usando seu anel.

Bella - (pega de surpresa ) Eu não queria correr o risco de perdê-lo.

Edward - ... Ou deixar Jacob vê-lo?

Bella - Seria melhor se eu falasse para ele, você sabe, depois. Após a luta de amanhã.

Edward - Se você tiver com segundas intenções...

Bella -Não. Eu só quero que ele tenha a cabeça limpa.

Jacob -A cabeça de que quem não está limpa?

Eles giram para encontrar Jacob através da clareira. Ele se aproxima...

Bella -Ninguém, eu espero.

Edward- Alice disse que vem vindo uma tempestade.

Jacob - Eu posso sentir isso. Nós devíamos ir andando...

Edward - Eu farei uma rota maior. Mas eu chegarei lá primeiro. Montem o acampamento.

Jacob concorda. Edward vira para Bella, procurando seu rosto por ambivalência e certeza.

Finalmente, ele beija sua testa.

Edward - Eu te verei em algumas horas.

Ele pega sua bolsa e vai embora. Jacob olha para Bella

Jacob - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Bella - O mesmo de sempre; um bando de vampiros tentando me matar.

Jacob - O mesmo de sempre mesmo.

Eles dividem um sorriso, enquanto ele a carrega em suas costas...

UMA SÉRIE DE CENAS:

EXT. DÉPOSITO DE MADEIRA ABANDONADO - DIA

Riley lidera o exército de recém-nascidos por todo o quintal fantasmagórico. Eles se movem,

saltando sobre pirâmides de raízes apodrecidas. Enquanto eles vão em direção a água,

encontram em Bree, dúvida em seu rosto...

EXT. FLORESTA – DIA

Jacob corre com Bella, carregando seu corpo sem esforço algum. Ela se segura nele, sua mente

cheia de preocupações.

EXT. PRAIA – MAIS TARDE NAQUELE DIA

Na misteriosa e deserta praia... Riley surge da água. Encharcado, mas sem se importar com a

água gelada. Simplesmente vai direto para a floresta.

Um por um, o resto do exército aparece atrás dele. Eles seguem Riley, aumentando a

velocidade. Primeiro andam, depois correm... Uma força incomparável.

Atrás de todos, Bree.

FLORESTAS – MAIS TARDE

Câmera no Jacob carregando a Bella, escalando o interior da montanha, indo cada vez pro alto.

Corta a cena quando Jacob e Bella alcançam...

Montanhas - Manhã - Vista aérea até estabilizar.

Jacob e Bella alcançam o topo onde Edward espera próximo da barraca.

TOPO DA MONTANHA - NOITE

Neve cai solenemente agora, vento glacial sopra. Jacob coloca Bella no chão. Eles se apressam

para o abrigo do topo para encontrar...

Um local de acampamento - erguido na parte mais segura da montanha. Edward está ao lado

da barraca, andando de um lado para o outro, esperando. Fica obviamente aliviado ao vê-la.

Ele a abraça. Volta-se para Jacob.

Edward - Obrigado.

Jacob assente. Bella também se volta para Jacob.

Bella - Você deveria ir para casa antes que a tempestade chegue.

Jacob - Eu vou ficar. Vocês vão precisar da minha conexão com os outros lobos para saber o

que está acontecendo.

Edward olha para baixo, não está feliz, mas sabe que Jacob está certo.

Bella (esperançosa) - Você não vai... Lutar?

Jacob - Seth vai me amaldiçoar de manhã. Ele não está nada feliz em perder a ação, mas eu

vou mantê-lo fora dessa confusão.

Edward nota o desapontamento dela. Ele passa o braço sob seus ombros e a guia para a

barraca.

Edward - Vamos para dentro.

EXTERNA –BARRACA – NOITE

Neve assopra do lado de fora e o vento bate na luz brilha do lado de dentro.

INTERIOR – BARRACA DE EDWARD E BELLA – MESMA HORA

Uma lanterna queima. Bella está embrulhada no seu saco de dormir, completamente

seus dentes continuam á frio.

Edward – Eu devia ter escolhido um lugar mais abaixo.

Bella – E-eu estou bem. Está... Bem.

Edward – O que eu posso fazer?

Ela apenas balança sua cabeça. Edward está em apuros.

INTERIOR –BARRACA DE EDWARD E BELLA – MESMA HORA

De repente, o zíper frontal é aberto, e Jacob aparece.

Jacob – Eu não posso dormir com toda essa bateção de dentes.

Jacob começar a subir na barraca. Edward lê sua mente.

Edward – Esqueça isso.

Jacob – Ela poderá precisar dos seus pés um dia. E vamos esclarecer isso: eu sou mais

quente que você.

Jacob começa a se rastejar pro lado de Bella, mas a mão de Edward de repente para

rude em seu ombro. Jacob fala entre dentes.

Jacob – Tire. Sua mão. De mim.

Edward – Mantenha suas mãos longe dela.

Bella (suplicante) – N-não briguem.

Edward vê o severo desconforto dela. Ele, muito relutantemente, tira suas mãos. Jacob

olha para ele com seriedade.

Jacob – Se ela ficar doente, é culpa sua.

Edward pensa, então faz uma escolha difícil... Ele acena. Jacob entra no saco de dormir

próximo a Bella. Edward "ferve".

Jacob (para Bella) – Você vai se esquentar melhor tirando as roupas...

Bella – J...

Jacob – Hey, sobrevivência.

Edward fixa seus olhos. Logo vê que os tremores de Bella diminuíram e que havia um consolo

calorento em cima dela. Estava com inveja.

INTERIOR DA TENDA – TARDE DA NOITE

EM BELLA, sem mais tremores. Suas pálpebras estão perdendo a luta contra o sono. JUNTA

JACOB, deitado sobre o cotovelo, olhando para Edward fora da tenta. Edward estava olhando

para ele também.

Edward – Tire Bella de suas fantasias, cachorro. Ou teremos um problema.

Jacob – Vou começar a cobrar para ler meus pensamentos..

Edward – Acredite. Eu tinha acabado contigo se pudesse.

Jacob – Eu realmente posso penetrar sua pele fria. O que, está duvidando dos sentimentos

dela por você?

EM BELLA, ela pisca os olhos ligeiramente. Eles não sabem que ela está acordada. Quando

Edward não responde, Jacob zomba.

Jacob – Legal. Vasculhar pelo meu cérebro tudo bem... Mas me deixar fazer isso com você, não

pode!?

(Sem resposta)

Jacob – Olhe, Eu sei que ela está apaixonada por você...

Edward – Bom

Jacob - Mas ela me ama também. Ela só não quer admitir isso para ela mesmo.

Edward – (longo suspiro) Eu não sei dizer se você está certo.

Jacob fica espantado com a honestidade .

Jacob – Então deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa. Se ela me escolher…

Edward – Ela não vai…

Jacob- Se ela escolher. Você vai tentar me matar?

CLOSE NA BELLA – ela espera pela resposta.

Edward- Uma pergunta intrigante. Mas eu nunca machucaria ela desse jeito.

Jacob – Não,você só a transformaria em um demônio chupador de sangue que nem você.

Edward – Eu não quero isso. Nunca quis.

Jacob – Então impeça ela

Edward – Eu tentei. No começo eu tentei. Eu comecei com a esperança de que ela me

o não aconteceu.

Jacob – Você desistiu rápido demais.

Edward – Então minha intenção era fica com ela durante sua vida natural mas… Meu mundo é

muito perigoso para ela ficar como ão eu sai do mundo dela.

Jacob – Disso eu me lembro.

Edward – Eu estava tentando forçá-la a me esquecer. Mas eu quase matei nós dois. O que me

deixa com apenas uma escolha. Fazer o que ela quer…

Jacob – Ou o que ela pensa que quer.

CLOSE BELLA - absorvendo isso. Mas suas pálpebras ficam mais pesadas.

Jacob – Volte para a opção três. Se você tivesse longe por mais 6 meses, ela teria

ficado bem. Me dê mais tempo. (suspira silenciosamente) Você tem de considerar a

idéia de que eu possa ser melhor para ela do que você.

Edward – Eu considerei isso. (então) Eu sei que você pode protegê-la. Mas ainda… você

poderia dar a ela uma vida. Uma vida humana. Eu quero isso para ela. Mas… Eu não vou forçála

a nada de novo.

Jacob acena com a cabeça. Um suspiro.

Jacob – Obrigado por me deixar entrar em sua cabeça.

Edward – Eu suponho que estou me sentindo… Agradecido hoje a noite. Pela sua

presença na vida dela. (divertido com a idéia) Na verdade, se não fosse pelo fato de

nós sermos inimigos naturais… e você não estivesse tentando roubar minha razão de

viver. Eu poderia… gostar de você.

Jacob – Bem, se você não estivesse pretendendo sugar a vida da garota que eu amo, eu

poderia… não, nem assim.

Edward tem de rir. Enquanto nós FOCAMOS NO ROSTO DA BELLA – o sono tomando conta…

Jacob (Voz) – Ainda há uma chance sabe… Dela mudar de idéia.

Edward (Voz) – Então... Eu deixaria ela ir.

CLOSE NO ROSTO DA BELLA – DE REPENTE ESTÁ CLARO.

Os olhos dela abrem, A LUZ DO DIA cegando ela. INCLUI ...

INTERNA –BARRACA (CONTINUAÇÃO) -MANHÃ

O sol lá fora ilumina a barraca. Bella está sozinha…

EXTERNA- BARRACA – MANHÃ

O vento parou.O chão está branco com a neve,o acampamento está praticamente quieto.A

barraca abre e Bella sai… para encontrar – um jovem lobo a encarando, sentado.

Bella – Certo. Seth. Oi

O lobo Seth ofega um pouco, como se fosse um "oi".

Bella – Cadê o Jacob? Ele já…

Edward (O.S) – Ainda não.

Ela vira enquanto Edward circunda o pico, e se junta a ela.

Edward – Ele está tendo certeza se a floresta está segura antes dele ir.

Ele coloca seus braços em torno dela. O lobo Seth vai embora.

Bella – Desculpa por ontem a noite. Não deve ter sido fácil para você.

Edward – Com certeza não está na minha lista TOP 10 de noites favoritas.

Bella – Você tem uma lista?

Edward – Todas as 10 foram com você. A número um foi quando você disse que se casaria

comigo. Senhora Cullen.

Bella – Esse é o século 21. Eu estou pelo menos enfatizando minha…

Jacob (O.S) – Você vai se casar com ele?

Ela gira para descobrir que Jacob reapareceu. Seu rosto está devastado,lutando com lágrimas

de raiva,traição.

Bella – Oh não, Jake…( se voltando para Edward) Você…sabia que ele estava escutando.

Edward – Ele merece saber.

O que confirma para Jacob que é verdade. Ele se vira, corre em direção a corre

atrás dele.

Bella – Pare! Jake...

Edward – Bella... Deixe-o…

Bella (vira para Edward) – Não. Deixe-me falar com ele sozinha.

Edward vê o desespero dela. Ele concorda resignadamente, e se dirige para a floresta,

desaparecendo. Bella corre em direção a Jacob…

Bella – Jake, por favor…

Jacob (se vira para ela) – Eu estou farto. Eu estou tão farto…

Bella – Como eu posso corrigir isso?

Jacob – Você não pode. Eu posso. Indo lá em baixo e matando alguma coisa…

Bella – Não. Assim não. Você não está pensando claramente…

Jacob – Talvez eu morra e facilite as coisas para você…

Bella – O que? Não!... Jake, só fique aqui.

Jacob – Por que, Bella? Me dê um motivo!

Bella – Eu não quero te perder.

Jacob (indo embora) – Não é o suficiente.

Bella – Por que… você é o meu melhor amigo…

Jacob – Ainda não é o suficiente.

Bella – Você é muito importante… por favor…

Ele continua andando. Ela procura algo para convencê-lo…

Bella – Me beije.

Ele para. Olha para ela.

Bella – Eu estou pedindo para você…

Ela nem precisa pedir duas vezes. Ele segura ela e a beija. A raiva dele se transforma

em paixão. Enquanto o beijo continua, Bella, para sua própria surpresa, se encontra

rendendo-se ao beijo…

FOCA NO ROSTO DELA enquanto uma onde de sentimentos reprimidos surge,

inundando sua mente...

EXTERNA- CASA DA BELLA- DIA (FANTASIA DA BELLA)

UMA SÉRIE DE FATOS DISSOLVEM, UM NO OUTRO – ANOS PASSAM:

Bella e Jacob, de braços dados, sentados na varanda a luz do sol...

Agora eles estão em seus quase 30 anos – eles balançam uma criança. Renee aparece,pega a

criança,alegremente joga seu neto no ar.

Em seus 30 anos – Agora são duas crianças. Jacob brinca com o filho mais velho,

enquanto Bella e um feliz, envelhecido Charlie ajuda a menina de dois, três anos, a andar.

40 anos – As duas já crescidas crianças saem do carro de Jacob. Estão em

casa para o feriado. Um Charlie de cabelos brancos e Billy estão lá com a Bella para

recebê-los…

60 anos — Bella e Jacob é que possuem cabelos brancos agora, brincando com seus netos.

Felizes. Uma família…

EXTERNA. ACAMPAMENTO – VOLTA NA BELLA – MANHÃ

... Quando abruptamente ela se solta de Jacob. Se afasta, suspira em sua

orelha.

Jacob – Esse foi nosso primeiro beijo.

Jacob está indeciso, ele não quer ir…

Jacob – Eu tenho que ir… Eu não vou demorar.

Jacob vai para a luta. Os olhos da Bella se enchem de lágrimas de culpa,confusão, emoção… ela

volta correndo para a barraca.

Bella – Edward…

Ele aparece de trás da rocha,e vai em direção a vê seu rosto. Para. Ele sabe.

Bella – Você viu.

Edward – Não. Mas os pensamentos do Jacob estavam muito altos.

Bella – Eu… não sei o que aconteceu…

Edward – Você ama ele.

Bella – Eu te amo mais.

Edward - Eu não deveria ter forçado você a escolher entre eu e ele.

Bella – Por favor, não seja compreensivo. Eu não mereço…

Edward – É minha eu fui embora,eu machuquei você e ele tratou suas feridas.

Eu não posso te culpar por algo que eu tive a necessidade de fazer...

Bella – Não se atreva a culpar você.

Edward – Eu só quero que você seja feliz, não importa…

Mas ele é forçado a parar abruptamente – ele se vira para ver o lobo Seth saindo da floresta,

rosnando. Edward lê seus pensamentos…

LAMPEJO PARA – EXT. CLAREIRA DA FLORESTA – MANHÃ (VISÃO DO EDWARD/SETH)

Um par de homens descalços pisam na grama para encontrar um recém-

.Pronto para lutar…

DE VOLTA A EDWARD – A expressão dele se agrava. Ele se vira para a Bella.

Edward – Está começando.

EXT. CLAREIRA – MANHÃ

De volta naquele homem recém-nascido – Um latejo, e de repente de trás dele…

Todo o exército de recém-nascidos aparece na floresta em direção ao campo! Vemos a

excitação em seus olhos. A sede deles enquanto eles seguem o cheiro do sangue da Bella. Mas

a trilha do cheiro termina lá. Eles estão confusos…

De repente, algo se move nas árvores com grande velocidade e pega um recém-nascido...

Os outros recém-nascidos se viram para encontrar o olhar letal de Jasper ajoelhado do lado do

corpo de sua vitima,segurando sua cabeça desmembrada…

Eles correm na direção de Jasper mas...BAM! BAM! BAM! Três deles caem atacados por Esme,

Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett e Alice...

Do nada surge o lobo Sam com outros dois lobos. Eles dilaceram os corpos dos recém-nascidos

em pedaços. Outros quatro lobos entram na briga…

NÓS VAMOS DE UMA LUTA SELVAGEM PARA OUTRA, FRIA , BRUTAL…

(Descrição da batalha)

…Emmett corre em direção a luta,apreciando a batalha.

…Os lobos trabalham como uma alcatéia,coordenados,mortais.

….Jasper controla o campo – estratégia e velocidade versus força.

…Rosalie luta com uma fria calma. Alice com premonição. Esme e Carlisle lutam

lado a lado

…Mas os recém-nascidos são brutais e fortes como o inferno. Nossos vampiros/lobos

estão sofrendo alguns golpes ardilosos – então...

EM CAMERA LENTA – O lobo Jacob aparece na clareira,pegando um recém-nascido e

mordendo seu pescoço.

EXT. ACAMPAMENTO – MESMO

Edward lê os pensamentos do lobo Seth, traduzindo tudo o que vê para a Bella.

Edward – Jacob acabou de chegar lá…ele é bom.

CONTINUA NO ROSTO DO EDWARD enquanto ele vê a ação através da mente do lobo Seth.

CAMERA CIRCULA EDWARD enquanto BELLA e seu arredor DESAPARECEM – DISSOLVENDO

EM...

O CAMPO DE BATALHA (DENTRO DA MENTE DE EDWARD)

Edward fica no meio da luta, a ação ocorrendo à toda em volta dele:

...O lobo Sam e o lobo Jacob se encarregam de um recém-nascido – cada lobo pega

um braço em sua boca e o rasgam.

...Lobo Paul está cercado por três recém-nascidos; Emmett vai ao seu auxilio. Eles

compartilham um olhar, uma aproximação de batalha.

... Carlisle e Esme se dirigem a Bree – mas ela se afasta assustada. Esme e Carlisle

compartilham um olhar. Eles relaxam sua postura de ataque, tentando acalmá-la, falar com

ela…

... Alice vagueia de um recém-nascido a outro,nem olhando para eles,sabendo quais são

seus próximos movimentos. Ela golpeia os pés deles, deixando-os sem equilíbrio, confundindo

eles— é uma dança.

··... Jasper está a um passo dela, tentando cobri-la.

Edward vê um recém-nascido perceber as ações protetoras de Jasper. Edward grita para

Jasper, apesar dele não poder ouvi-lo.

Edward – Jasper se afaste, você não pode estar em todos os lugares… cuidado!

...Quando um recém-nascido aparece atrás de Jasper e morde seu ombro. Alice vira-se,

arremessa o recém-nascido para Rosalie; Emmett e Carlisle que matam ele. Alice vira para

Jasper, com raiva.

Alice – Eu sei me cuidar.

EXT. ACAMPAMENTO NA MONTANHA – DE VOLTA PARA EDWARD E BELLA

Bella – Jasper está bem? Edward…

Mas ele só vê o que está nos pensamentos do lobo Seth,falando consigo mesmo…

Edward – Não os deixe se protegerem… bom… vira…

...De repente Edward para, pisca, brevemente desorientado enquanto sua mente é desviada do

campo de batalha. Ele olha a volta, encontra o lobo Seth paralisado também. Eles

compartilham um olhar tenso.

Bella – Alguém está machucado…

Edward - Seth, vá.

O lobo Seth vai embora do acampamento, rápido.

Bella – É o Jasper?

Edward gira Bella atrás dele contra uma parede da montanha e toma uma postura defensiva.

Edward – Ela está perto. Eu posso ouvir seus pensamentos. Ela viu que não estamos

lá, mas ela sentiu meu cheiro..

EXT. CLAREIRA – LINHA DE ÁRVORES/CAMPO DE BATALHA – MINUTOS ANTES

Victoria olha o campo de batalha da linha das árvores. Ela se vira abruptamente da

luta e começa a correr, seguindo o cheiro de Edward…

Edward (Voz) – Ela sabia que eu estaria com você, sabia que Alice estaria muito

ocupada para ver a decisão dela…

DE VOLTA A BELLA E EDWARD

Bella – Victoria nos achou.

Edward - E ela não está sozinha.

Nesse momento é que Riley sai da floresta. Bella reconhece ele imediatamente,é

se aproxima,observando cada movimento do os dois

cuidadosamente se posicionam…

Edward – Riley. Me escute. Victoria está usando você – para me distrair. Mas ela sabe

que eu vou te matar…

Riley hesita. Surpreso por Edward falar com ele.

Edward – Na verdade, ela está feliz por não ter que lidar com você mais.

Victoria surge da floresta, formando um triângulo com Riley; Bella e Edward são a vértice.

Victoria – Não escute ele, Riley. Eu te contei sobre o jogo mental deles.

Edward – Sim, eu posso ler a mente dela. É assim que eu sei o que ela pensa de você. Que ela

não te ama.

Victoria – Ele está mentindo…

Edward – O único propósito dela ao te criar foi vingar o verdadeiro companheiro dela,

James. É só com isso que ela se preocupa. Não com você.

Riley começa a hesitar. Ele olha Victoria.

Victoria – Só existe você. Você sabe disso.

Riley se foca novamente em Edward, se posicionando para atacar. Victoria crava seus olhos em

Bella com sede de sangue, vingança.

Edward - Pense nisso. Você é de Forks, você conhece a área. Por isso ela te escolheu. Ela está

usando você, assim como está usando o resto deles...

Riley vacila com a dúvida penetrando em sua mente. Mas o rosto de Victoria é

emocionalmente convincente.

Victoria - Riley, não o deixe fazer isso conosco. Eu te amo.

Riley precisa acreditar nela. Sua determinação retorna...

Riley (para Edward) - Você está morto.

Riley parte para cima de Edward que não se move porque ele sabe...

Seth -lobo está pulando do penhasco acima – para aterrissar em cima de Riley, tirando um

pedaço da mão de Riley.

Riley rosna com fúria e dor quando Seth-Lobo circula para tentar atacá-lo novamente.

Enquanto Seth-Lobo mantém Riley na defensiva, Edward parte pra cima.

Victoria – ela recua por entre as árvores. Edward vê que ela está prestes a escapar – e vai em

direção a ela...

Edward - Você pode escapar. Você sempre escapa. Mas você nunca terá uma chance como

esta novamente.

Victoria chia para ele, e volta seu caminho...

Edward - Você não a quer? Você não quer que eu sinta a dor que você sentiu quando eu matei

James? Quando eu despedacei o corpo dele e o transformei em cinzas... Em nada.

Victoria finalmente reage e parte pra cima de Bella...

Mas Edward nunca deixa ela chegar perto – ele a interrompe e os dois rolam colina abaixo e

uma luta mortal...

Enquanto isso, Riley chuta forte Seth-Lobo contra o penhasco. Pedras afiadas caem ao redor de

Bella

Seth-Lobo, abatido, cai. Riley gira em torno de Bella...

Edward agora protege Bella dos dois vampiros! E ele faz com uma habilidade incrível – com a

velocidade da luz, ele chuta Riley, se direciona até Victoria, esmagando-a até...

Enquanto Seth- Lobo luta para se levantar, Riley se junta a batalha de Victoria, providenciando

a ela com a pequena vantagem que ela precisa...

BELLA'S POV *EM EDWARD – Riley o coloca de joelhos, Victoria agarra Edward por trás...

* ponto de vista de Bella

O TEMPO PARA – CAMERA LENTA enquanto os olhos de Bella encontram Edward...

CLOSE NO ROSTO DE BELLA – Vê sua clareza, ela nunca em sua vida esteve tão certa do que ela

quer neste momento... Com um propósito, ela segura um pedaço afiado de pedra...

FLASHBACK – na terceira esposa com uma adaga na mão...

Bella mergulha o pedaço para baixo, apunhalando-lhe o braço! Imediatamente, sangue escorre

vermelho brilhante caindo na neve branca...

DE VOLTA AO TEMPO REAL

EM RILEY girando em direção a Bella, o cheiro deixando-o louco...

EM VICTORIA sentindo o cheiro; sua cabeça gira em direção a Bella...

Edward aproveita o momento – as gotas de sangue caem no chão enquanto joga Victoria por

cima da sua cabeça, atravessando a clareira até uma árvore, que a parte em dois!

Edward vai até Riley que ainda está enlouquecido pelo sangue, Riley está gritando! Seu braço

se foi! Edward joga o braço longe e volta para Victoria...

Seth-Lobo, recuperado, salta, pega Riley e o arrasta por entre a floresta.

Riley - Victoria!

Victoria nem olha para ele, revelando para Riley a dolorosa verdade. A última coisa que vemos

de Riley é o seu rosto tragicamente traído... Então ouvimos sons do Seth despedaçando seu

corpo em pedaços...

Enquanto Bella rasga sua blusa para criar um curativo caseiro...

Edward ataca Victoria... Os dois colidem e começam uma turva batalha. Até que a coloque pra

baixo, e finalmente, faz uma manobra para ficar atrás dela, colocando-a num aperto mortal...

Victoria luta; Bella está na direção de seus olhos. Ela olha para Bella, que a olha de volta, tão

ferozmente...

Os lábios de Edward estão no pescoço de Victoria... Parece que ele está beijando-a... Ele morde

um grande pedaço de seu pescoço, arrancando sua cabeça.

ENQUANTO BELLA ASSISTE o corpo de Victoria cai no chão

TODOS OS SONS DESAPARECEM. A atmosfera muda. Esta nêmese, este demônio implacável

está finalmente morto. Ou quase. Assustadoramente, o corpo ainda de mexe.

Edward olha para Bella, seus olhos se encontram. Mas vergonha, medo e desgraça estão em

seu rosto. Ela se move em sua direção. Devagar. Propositalmente. Assim que ela chega a ele,

ele recua.

Bella - Edward...

Edward - Eu não queria que visse isso.

Ela o detém, toca seu rosto carinhosamente, seus olhos dizem a ele que está tudo bem.

Edward - Vou pegar uns curativos para seu braço.

Ele vai até a barraca, mas Seth -Lobo repentinamente solta um latido. Edward vira; sua

expressão se enche de preocupação...

Bella -Algo está errado.

Edward - Alice quer nos ver. Agora.

Bella - Por que? O que está acontecendo?

EXT. FLORESTA – DIA

CAMERA LENTA – Os Volturi – Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix – passam por árvores sem o menor

esforço com graça e velocidade.

EXT. CLAREIRA NA FLORESTA – DIA

Um fogo maciço queima enquanto os Cullen e os lobos arrastavam apressadamente o que

sobrou dos recém criados para serem incinerados. Uma fumaça roxa escura levanta.

Edward e Bella correm por entre as árvores, esperando para se juntar ao fogo com Alice e o

resto dos Cullens.

Edward - Quanto tempo?

Alice - Alguns minutos. Talvez dez.

Bella procura por Jacob pelo campo enquanto...

Rosalie - Eles cronometraram bem sua chegada.

Emmett - Provavelmente esperando que os recém criados tenham matado alguns de nós.

Edward para enquanto assim que ele vê alguém junto a fogueira...

Edward - O que está fazendo aqui?

Bella olha para a fogueira... E vê uma dos recém-criados, Bree

Esme - Nós oferecemos a ela segurança se ela parasse de lutar. Ela aceitou.

Carlisle - O bando precisa se retirar. Os Volturi não irão honrar uma trégua com os lobos.

Bella - Onde está Jacob?

Edward - (avistando) Lá.

BELLA'S POV * – ATRAVÉS DO CAMPO

* ponto de vista da Bella

Enquanto Jacob-Lobo aparece. Bella fica muito aliviada. Ele também a vê, caminha em sua

direção, mas de repente...

CAMERA NO JACOB: ele ouve um rosnar vicioso vindo de trás dele pela floresta, se vira para

ver...

NA FLORESTA – UM LOBO CINZA CLARO (Leah -Lobo) encurrala um último homem recém-

criado, que estava se escondendo. Leah- Lobo o ataca...

EM EDWARD COM OS CULLENS – Ele não pode ver o conflito, mas consegue ver em sua mente.

Edward - Leah, não!

DE VOLTA NA LEAH-LOBO E O RECÉM-CRIADO NA FLORESTA

O recém-criado faz uma manobra para fora de seu caminho, gira e a agarra, ferozmente

arrancando-a de suas patas, mas...

JACOB-LOBO PULA EM CIMA DO RECÉM-CRIADO, lutando com ele... Eles rolam...

CLAREIRA – onde Jacob morde um pedaço da cara dele!

Mas o recém-criado prende seus braços em volta do Jacob-lobo e o esmaga! Jacob-Lobo uiva

em agonia...

Bella vê isso de longe...

Bella - Jacob!

Os outros lobos estão instantaneamente lá, e partem pra cima do homem, seus dentes

forçando ele a soltar Jacob-Lobo, que cai no chão. Enquanto eles o puxam...

Edward e Carlisle aparecem ao lado de Jacob...

CAMERA NA BELLA – Ela corre pelo campo para alcançar Jacob-Lobo.

CAMERA NO JACOB ENQUANTO ELE SE TRANSFORMA EM HUMANO, pelado, grotescamente

retorcido e quebrado, mal conseguindo respirar. Carlisle rapidamente o examina enquanto ele

se contorce de dor; Edward o estabiliza, segurando sua mão...

Edward - Jacob, agüente firme... Carlisle tomará conta de você

Carlisle - Os ossos do lado direito de seu corpo estão estraçalhados.

Jacob, em uma dor excruciante, aperta a mão de Edward...

Bella chega até ele, caindo em joelhos ao lado de Jacob. Ela o acaricia, tentando confortá-lo.

Bella - Estou aqui, Jake, estou bem aqui.

Sam, Paul, Embry, Jared, Quil e Leah, agora em forma humana (vestidos) correm até eles.

Leah (furiosa e se sentido culpada) - Jacob, seu idiota, eu poderia...

Sam - Leah...

Carlisle - Eu preciso arrumar seus ossos antes que sua cura acelerada comece a fazer efeito...

Já está começando...

Edward (para Sam) - Nós precisamos tirar ele daqui antes que os Volturi cheguem. Nós não

queremos brigas com eles.

Carlisle - Vão. Eu estarei lá assim que puder.

Sam - Nós o levaremos para o Billy.

Bella -Agüente firme, Jake.

Jacob chora de dor quando o bando o levanta. Bella agoniza enquanto ela assiste eles

desaparecerem na floresta. Ela e Edward trocam um olhar de preocupação. Então...

Alice - Eles estão aqui.

Os Cullen se juntam no centro do campo, em volta de Bella. Ela não consegue ver nada por

causa da fumaça da fogueira. Uma batida. Depois ouvimos a voz feminina...

Jane - Parece que você fizeram o nosso trabalho por nós.

De fora da névoa e da fumaça eles aparecem...

OS VOLTURI – Jane, e atrás dela, Felix, Demetri e Alec. Jane avalia a cena, assim como Bella.

Jane - Impressionante. Eu nunca vi um clã escapar de um ataque desta magnitude.

Carlisle - Nós tivemos sorte

Jane - Eu duvido

Alec -Parece que perdemos uma luta empolgante, irmã.

Jane - Sim, Não é sempre que perdemos, desnecessariamente.

Edward - Se vocês chegassem uma meia hora mais cedo, vocês teriam realizado seus

propósitos aqui.

Jane - É uma pena.

Jane então vê a recém-criada, Bree, encolhida perto do fogo.

Jane - Vocês esqueceram uma.

Carlisle - Nós oferecemos a ela asilo em troca de sua rendição

Jane - Não cabe a vocês oferecerem.

Enquanto Jane se move até Bree, Esme mostra um olhar preocupado para Carlisle. Ele

subitamente balança sua cabeça, "não".

Jane - Por que você veio?

Antes que Bree pudesse responder, Jane concentra seu poder, enviando uma corrente invisível

por todo o corpo de Bree. Bree GRITA de dor. Bella se encolhe. Esme rapidamente fica a

frente...

Esme - Eles vieram nos destruir... Matar Bella

Jane a ignora continua a torturá-la, gostando.

Jane - Quem criou você?

Esme - Você não precisa fazer isso. Ela contará tudo o que precisa saber.

Jane - Oh, eu sei que vai.

Carlisle coloca a mão no ombro de Esme. A gritaria de Bree brevemente acaba. Jane espera por

uma resposta.

Bree - Eu não... Sei. Riley nunca nos contou. Ele dizia que nossos pensamentos não estavam

seguros.

Jane a ataca novamente... Esme está para dizer algo, mas...

Edward - O nome dela era Victoria... Talvez você a conhecesse?

A dor de Bree cessa. Jane encara Edward com um sorriso inocente que de algum jeito é

enervante.

Os outros três Volturi de repetente estão posicionados atrás de Jane. Nós nem os vimos se

moverem.

Bella fica firmemente ao lado de Edward – ela não pode protegê-lo, mas pode morrer

tentando. O ar é tenso. Isso poderia terminar mal rapidamente. Carlisle intercede com uma

calma profunda.

Carlisle - Edward, se os Volturi tivessem conhecimento sobre Victoria, eles a teriam impedido.

Não é verdade, Jane?

Jane apenas olha para Carlisle.

Jane (apontando para Bree) - Felix

Felix vai em direção a Bree. Esme não se contém...

Esme - Ela não sabia o que estava fazendo.

Jane - Os Volturi não dão segundas chances. (para Edward, referente a Bella) Mantenha isso

em sua cabeça, Caius não se interessará em ouvir que ela ainda é humana.

Bella a encara, forte. Sem medo.

Bella -A data está definida.

Jane está sempre-tão-superficialmente surpresa pela confidência de Bella. Ela olha

demoradamente para Bella – Aquela humana. Edward levanta-se, pronto para defendê-la. Mas

Jane se volta para Felix.

Jane - Eu adoraria saber se você continuará imune aos meus poderes depois de ter mudado,

Bella.

Enquanto isso Felix, com sua enorme força, facilmente despedaça Bree, de membro a membro.

Seus gritos rapidamente cessam, embora o som metálico estridente continue.

Jane - Obrigada, Felix. (para Bella) Até a próxima.

Os Cullens não podem fazer nada, mas aguardam sombrios. Esme tenta não assistir. Câmera

na Bella, lutando contra a repulsa, mas agüentando forte com o resto dos Cullens, como uma

densa nuvem de fumaça que sobe...

EXTERNA – CASA DE JACOB – NOITE

Billy senta em sua cadeira de rodas na varanda, rodeado pelos lobos, incluindo Emily, mas sem

Sam. Eles esperam ansiosamente.

A CAMINHONETE DE BELLA para. Ela apressadamente sai.

Quando ela atinge a varanda, um grito aflito de dor sai de dentro da casa; Jacob. Bella hesita,

sentindo a dor em si mesma. Eles todos sentem.

E tudo que Billy pode fazer é permanecer junto deles. Emily, perto dele, põe seu braço em volta

dos ombros dele.

Quil (para Bella, referente ao grito) - Está assim há um tempo.

Embry - O doutor está despedaçando seus ossos.

Bella reage ao horror daquilo. Leah caminha.

Leah - Por que ele teve que se intrometer? Eu poderia ter dominado aquele momento.

Paul - Dá um tempo, Leah.

Então todos viram em direção a PORTA DA FRENTE quando ela abre. Carlisle sai com Sam.

Carlisle - O pior já passou, ele vai ficar bem.

Billy inspira lentamente, lágrimas ameaçando cair. Sam coloca uma mão nos ombros de Billy.

Emily coloca um braço em volta da cintura de Sam.

Carlisle - Eu dei a ele alguma Morfina, mas a temperatura de seu corpo irá queimá-la em

breve. Eu voltarei para configurar a medicação.

Billy (emocionado) - Obrigado.

Carlisle - E certifique-se de que ele não se transforme até que eu o limpe. Os ossos precisam se

firmar.

Sam - Nós o manteremos na linha.

Quil - É, boa sorte com isso.

Carlisle (para Bella) -Ele perguntou por você.

Todos olharam para ela. A combinação de suplicantes -- "Não o magoe." E de ameaçadores -

"Se você o magoar" --Câmera na Bella, como ela vai para dentro com receio...

INTERNA – QUARTO DO JACOB – NOITE

Bella silenciosamente entra para encontrar Jacob deitado na cama. Todo o lado direito do seu

corpo está em uma série de suportes. Bella não consegue suportar vê-lo dessa maneira, mas

ela força um sorriso.

Bella - Ei, Jake.

Ele olha para cima com algum empenho. Respiração curta. Mas ele sorri.

Jacob - Ei... Estive preocupado com você.

Bella -Preocupado comigo?

Jacob - Eu achei que Edward iria ler minha mente. Ou a de Seth. Ele está sendo duro contigo?

Bella - Bem que eu queria. Ele não estava mesmo zangado comigo. Ou contigo.

Jacob - Ele não... Gritou? Sem ultimato?

Bella - Teria sido mais fácil se ele tivesse feito.

Jacob (batida, sorrindo amargamente) - Bom, maldição. Apenas... Maldição. Ele é melhor do

que eu pensava.

Bella - Ele não está jogando um jogo.

Jacob - Bella, ele não é perfeito como você pensa. –

Bella - Eu sei exatamente quem ele é – (controla-se) – Nós podemos não falar sobre isso?

Jacob - Eu prefiro ser dilacerado feito de uma só vez.

Ela senta ao seu lado na cama, cuidadosamente.

Bella -... Me desculpe, Jake. Mas isso é igual... Sam tendo uma impressão com Emily. Eu nunca

tive escolha com Edward.

Jacob - Isso é uma merda. Você não é um lobo, lembra?

Bella - Contudo. Isso é o que é.

Um movimento como se estivesse afundando. Ele luta para conter suas emoções.

Jacob - O mínimo que eu sei é que fiz tudo o que eu pude. Não é fácil ter de reconhecer seus

sentimentos por mim.

Bella - Eu suponho que lutei com eles por que... Parte de mim sabia que eles não iriam mudar

em nada.

Jacob (pulsação, tranquilamente) - Eu sou completamente certo para você. Você sabe.

Bella (acenos, em seguida) - Eu sei que amo você.

Jacob - Eu sei o quanto eu queria que isso fosse o suficiente.

Uma longa batida. Finalmente, ela levanta.

Bella - Eu deveria voltar?

Jacob - Eu... Eu preciso de um tempo. Mas eu estarei esperando, sempre.

Bella -Até meu coração parar de bater.

Jacob (sorrindo): Talvez até depois.

Ela retorna a sorrir. Há uma melancolia entre eles, mas também... Uma conformação. Uma

reaproximação. Câmera na Bella, agradecida por essa minúscula abertura que ele deixou para

ela...

EXTERNA – CAMPINA – HORA MÁGICA.

A grama está em um acolhedor, rico verde. As flores selvagens estão desenvolvidas. A luz está

baixa. Luminescente. Edward e Bella deitam na grama. A cabeça dela está no peito dele.

Edward - Treze de agosto?

Bella - É um mês antes do meu aniversário. – Eu não quero ser mais um ano mais velha do que

você. E Alice acha que consegue reunir um casamento por então.

Edward - Eu estou certo que ela pode, mas... Não há pressa.

Bella - Eu escolhi minha vida. E eu quero começar a vivê-la.

Preocupações e dúvidas se ocupam dele.

Edward - E você está deixando Alice planejar a coisa toda? Vestidos, recepção, lista de

convidados? Quem sabe quem ela convidará?

Bella -Isso importa?

Edward se senta. Olha-a nos olhos.

Edward - Diga-me o porquê de você estar fazendo isso.

Bella - O quê? O casamento?

Edward (levantando-se bruscamente) - Você está tentando fazer todos felizes. Mas você está

dando muito de si.

Bella (movimento, percebendo) - Você está errado.

Ela levanta também, indo até ele, clarity washing * sobre ela.

* Acho que é algum efeito de luz. Algo como lavagem de claridade, jato de claridade.

Bella -Não foi só uma escolha entre você e Jacob. Foi uma escolha sobre quem eu deveria ser

– E sobre quem eu na verdade sou.

Ela o circunda, um conhecimento energizante em como ela fala.

Bella - Eu sempre me senti fora do passo. Literalmente, tropeços ao longo da vida. Eu nunca

me senti... Normal. Mas agora eu sei. (MAIS)

Bella (continuação) - Eu não sou normal, e eu não quero ser. (encarando ele) Eu tenho

enfrentado morte e perda e dor em seu mundo. Mas, eu também nunca me senti mais forte,

mais real, mais... Eu. Porque esse é o meu mundo, também, Edward. É onde eu pertenço.

Ele toma isso para si. Vê a sua força. Tem que sorrir.

Edward - Você está dizendo... Isso não é tudo sobre mim.

Bella - Desculpe-me.

Ela embrulha seus braços em volta dele, olha para ele.

Bella - Eu tenho feito uma bagunça imaginando tudo isso. Agora eu quero fazer isso direito.

Responsavelmente. E eu vou amarrar você a mim de todos os caminhos humanamente

possíveis.

Edward - Começando com um casamento.

Bella -Na verdade, alguma coisa mais difícil antes. Provavelmente mais perigosa. (câmera no

olhar preocupado dele) É hora de contar a Charlie.

Edward (caretas) - Altamente perigoso.

Bella - É uma boa coisa você ser a prova de balas... Eu precisarei daquele anel.

Edward sorri, puxando a caixa preta do seu bolso. Ele remove o anel. Pega a mão esquerda

dela nas suas...

Nós lentamente iniciamos a puxar para cima e para trás nos dois – Silhuetas pela luz que

reflete, câmera nas flores. As flores dando um quente, mágico brilho.

É contra esse belo, romântico plano de fundo que Edward desliza o anel pelo dedo de Bella...

Onde ele estará pela eternidade...

Escurece.

FIM


End file.
